TsukiKage
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: After Another Savage Beating from an angry mob, Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi, To go to another world to train, after 5 years he returns, and with his new skill, changes the world forever.
1. Preview

Hello everyone, My Name is Elijah Bennett, Huge otaku, Video Gamer and Music lover, I am also a fellow beginner fanfic writer, I just now started writing stories after reading countless stories from , I have to say that I'm have become extremely inspired to do fanfics and I have tons of Ideas for many of my stories, right I am currently making a fanfic, I'm making a preview of a story, Please go easy on me, and bare with me, also I would also like the help of many other fanfic writers when I write my stories, I would love to hear your opinions and ideas, Please can anyone think of a title for my story? I'm drawing a blank for the title.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age:13

Occupation: Ninja/holder of the kyuubi no Kitsune

Taijutsu: Jounin/Kage level

Kenjutsu:Kage level

Ninjutsu:Chunin

Genjutsu:None

Skills: master Cook, Master Forger, Junior Mage and researcher,

Pairing: naru/hina, Harem,

slight sakura and sasuke Bashing(to a certain point)

Alright don't criticize me for this, But i'm giving Naruto Dein Nomos, he will also learn how to fight with swords, axes, spears, and bows.( You all should already know who taught him), He will also be using Magic artes, don't worry i'm giving naruto plenty of Jutsus so don't start going crazy on me.

**Preview: Naruto: Finally Back, Man after 5 years this place hasn't changed a bit, I just hope the old man did something about that damned counsel, Yuri, Flynn, Estell, Karol, Rita, Judith, Raven, I really owe it to then for all the things they taught me, especially about kyuu-chan, Man they are going to freak out when they hear about this, anyway I might as well go see the old man, i'm sure he's had enough of how many near heart attacks I gave him, Man It's good to be back.**


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery And Departure

Tales of Vesperia/ Naruto

Tsukikage

Chapter 1

Discovery and Departure

''**Kyuubi/Entelexia Speaking**''

_'Character Thought/Inner Monologue'_

''Character Speaking''

''SHOUTING/YELLING''

Naruto Was currently running for his life from an angry mob that gather not too long ago,

_''_ Dammit not again''He groaned, ''This is really Getting Old''.

As he ran he could hear the barrage of Screams and Curses from the villagers while they gave chase, ''KILL THE DEMON!'', One of the Villagers roared as they chased the blond holding pitch forks and Torches.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes as he ran down the road_, ''_Wheres Itachi when you need him?'' he hissed as he ran towards the alleyways,

He quickly ran in and put up a Camouflage Tarp he got from Iruka sometime ago when he entered the ninja academy,

He hid and watched the villagers pass by the alleyway, when they were finally out of sight naruto dropped the camouflage and stepped out of the alley.

''Lost them'' Naruto sighed, he then quickly ran towards the hokage tower, where he knew he would be safe.

As he ran down the road he began to sense Chakura signatures, from what he sensed they were probably a few Chunin, Naruto had a special ability to sense Chakura signatures in a very wide margin, ''Damn...not them'' Naruto hissed,

Naruto began to pick up his stride, 'I have to get to the tower' he thought, but his musings was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his leg,

''Ugh!'' He hissed gritting his teeth and faltering in his step, he looked down and found a kunai lodged in his leg,

''Son of a Bitch! I should have seen that coming!'' Naruto said still gritting his teeth,

Luck seemed to get worse for naruto as he heard the yelling of the mob heading in his direction, ''Oh for fuck sake!'' he yelled, He quickly tried to pull the kunai from his leg only to get another kunai to his arm, naruto yelled in pain an fell to one knee, '_What the?_' Naruto thought, '_A _C_hunin,_ _shouldn't have this much accuracy_', Naruto looked to the roof of one house and caught sight of an Anbu ninja with a hawk mask , he could feel the anbu glaring at him with hate

_'Why would the old man's personal Anbu attack me?' _Naruto thought, he took a closer look at the head band on the front of the ninjas head, The insignia was different from the original leaf insignia, Instead it had a word in kanji saying root, this confused him for a moment,

'_There's a different group_ _of Anbu here?_' He thought,

Sadly Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard multiple foot steps approach behind of him, naruto sighed as he turned towards the mob,

''you know this is really getting old people'' Naruto said in a bored tone, the villagers just glared hatefully at the blond.

''Man how stupid can you people be? Seriously what the hell did I do to you?'' Naruto asked,

you vile demon! don't play dumb! you know full well what you did'', ''Here we go again, Goin on and calling me a demon and saying that I killed countless people 8 years ago, For the last time I DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER'' Naruto shouted.

The villagers were surprised by the boy's out burst, they stood silently thinking of the boys words, one villager stepped forward and faced the mob, ''Come on! What are you people doing?, Don't let this demon deceive you! He's only buying time!, besides you all know that fox's are lairs!'' He yelled ,

This seemed to do the trick as the villagers roared once more, and looked at naruto with murder in their eyes,

''SHIT!'' Naruto yelled, he quickly tried to stand to move away, only to fall as a wooden club smacked across his back, Naruto groaned in pain as he fell to the ground from the blow, the villager quickly surrounded him and for the few minutes they began to beat naruto with in an inch of his life.

After a while the villagers stopped as one Chunin stepped forward and took out a kunai,

''Any last words before you die demon?'' The Ninja asked glaring at naruto, Naruto coughed up a little blood and then began to cackle a little, ''What's so funny Demon?'' The Chunin asked getting angrier not You people are pathetic, just because of you fear, anger and hatred, you can't even tell the difference between a demon and a innocent child, You all are worse then demons themselves, even I know that other demons would be disgusted with you, You all call me a monster, well I think that you are all the true monsters'',The villagers were taken off guard by Naruto's words, However this only served to anger the Chunin even more,''DIE DEMON!'' the chuunin yelled as he rose the kunai preparing to stab the blond through the heart,

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'', a voice yelled though the village, The villagers looked in the direction of the voice and instantly paled as they caught sight of Sarutobi The Sandiame Hokage along with his personal Anbu,

''Ho-Hokage-Sama'' One of the villagers said trembling in fear, Sarutobi angrily Glared at the mob leaking a huge amount of killing intent, The villagers were soon floored, All of them were gasping for air due to the pressure, most of the villagers passed out instantly, the Chunin was floored gasping for air from the pressure.

''Anbu. Take the idiots to Ibiki, and tell him I said Don't hold Back'', Sarutobi said still glaring at the mob, The Anbu began to round up the Villagers and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Sarutobi and the Anbu with the Inu mask looked at naruto with a sad look,

''Thanks old man'' Naruto managed to say right before he blacked out,

(**Mind Scape)**: Naruto woke up and looked around to find him self inside a dark sewer like area,

''huh? Where the hell am I?'' Naruto said, as he continued to look around, He quickly sat up and got too his feet,

'_What is this place?' _He thought and began to explore the area,While looking around naruto suddenly felt a spike of Chakra that wasn't too far away from him, Curious he began to walk in that direction, after a minute of following the chakra a huge like bar cage that had a small slip of paper hanging of the front of the gate with the word seal written in kanji, began to come into Naruto's view, this confused the blond for a moment, but what confused him even more was the cage was leaking red chakra,

''Whoa'' naruto said in a little bit of awe, felling the raw power coming from the cage, Naruto continued walking toward the cage until he was just a few feet in front of it,

''**Ahh so my jailer has finally decided to visit me, Although I wished it was on better circumstances**''A voice said with deep monstrous tone**,** Naruto nearly jumped out his skin from the sound of the voice,

''Who's there?'' Naruto said in surprise looking around frantically,

''**Behind you Kit**'' the voice said, Naruto quickly turned to the Bared cage and gasped when he saw a huge pair of red slitted eyes, ''HOLY SHIT!'' Naruto yelled surprised, ''THERE HUGE!'',

''**Could you please stop yelling kit?**''The voice said in irritation, Naruto quickly regain his composure,

''Sorry'' naruto said blushing in embarrassment, ''I was really caught off guard,... uh who are you anyway?''

''**Your Kind knows me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune**''**, **Kyuubi answered, Naruto's eyes widened,

''What? I was told that you were dead, that you were kill by the Yondaime'' he said,

''**Well you heard wrong**'' Kyuubi said,''**Humans cannot kill any of the Bijuu, let alone me, we the Bijuu are nothing but pure chakra with a mind of their own**''**, **

''So the story of the Yondaime killing you was nothing but a lie to hind the fact that you were sealed inside of me?... tch just my damn luck naruto'' said with a little bit of venom in his voice, which caused Kyuubi to flinch.

''**Look Kit, I know your not happy with this**'' Kyuubi said in a sad tone, **''But Believe me when I say that I do not take pleasure in causing you all of this suffering, I was sealed inside of you for a reason, Of Course you know one reason, However there's more, The other reason will also explain the reason why I attacked your village.''**

''What?, More than one reason?'' Naruto asked now confused, ''**You May want to sit down for this one kit, It's a long story Kyuubi said,'' **

For the next hour Kyuubi explained the reason why he attacked the village and the real reason for the sealing,( The story is the same as the deal with Madura putting kyuubi in a strong Genjutsu), by the end of the story naruto show emotions that he never thought would rise to it's highest level.

Anger, Anger the person that was responsible for his and Kyuubi's misery, and the council for crimes against him, But also a little anger towards Sarutobi for not telling him of his burden or his heritage.

''So that's the real reason'' Naruto said in a sad but also angry tone,

''**Yes**''kyuubi said in a sad tone,''**Minato and your mother was a dear friend of mine, along with Juraiya and Tsunade Senju** ,**I was going to become on of you god parents along with the two Sennin, And while traveling to the village I suddenly felt a sensation and lost all consciousness, When I came too I found that I was sealed inside of you, at first I thought you were some random boy that the Yondaime hand picked, but when I saw your face I instantly knew that you were his son, You don't know how much it hurts me to see that I'm the reason why your suffering''**

While listening to Kyuubi's story, Naruto couldn't help but notices that the demons eyes began to tear up, Naruto knew instantly at that moment that kyuubi wasn't a demon, he felt that it was something else entirely,

''I forgive you Naruto said in a low tone,

''**huh**''**? **Kyuubi said looked at Naruto while sobbing a little,

''I Forgive you'' Naruto spoke up again, I Know everything now, and have nothing to be sorry for, Kyuubi look at naruto with happiness,** ''Thank you so much Naruto'' **kyuubi said in relief

''One thing though'' naruto said,

''**What is it kit?**'' Kyuubi asked, ''The way you acted, despite your voice and all, your personality seems a little... like...Oh you got to be kidding me, Your a female?''

''**You catch on quick'' **kyuubi said with a small smile,''**Yes I am female,**''

''This just keeps getting better and better naruto'' said with a small smirk, ''so do you have a human form?, I think I might be better to contact each other that way,''.

''**Sure Thing Kit just one moment,**'' she said, Kyuubi flared her Chakra and a red bright light began to envelope the gate, Naruto was blinded for a moment, seconds later the light died down and what came into view was probable the most beautiful woman naruto has ever seen,

She had long red crimson hair that reached down to her mid back slightly tan and a very smooth body, with huge breasts that seemed impossible for any human female , And curves that make every single women model in the world look like a joke, To put it simply she was drop dead gorgeous, The only thing that seem to cause a problem for Naruto is that she was completely naked,

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to stop himself from passing out from the blood loss, Things only got worse as kyuubi stretched, the feel of it caused kyuubi to moan, this did it for naruto at he was sent back flying with a stream of blood blasting from his nose and knocking him unconscious,

When kyuubi finished stretching she looked at naruto and found him in his embarrassing state,

''Oops,''Kyuubi said while she blushed and giggled a little, she then decided to cover up and dress her self in a Black kimono, that had sakura leaves at the bottom of the outfit, and a Fox insignia on the back of the kimono, She used her tail to splash some water on naruto to wake him up,Naruto woke up still a little light headed from the blood loss, Naruto got to his feet and began to walk towards the gate still staggering, When he reached the gate he wiped the blood from his nose and spoke,

''I'm gonna get you back for this'' he said with a playful glare, ''Sorry about that kit, I kinda slipped my mind that I don't like to ware clothes'' kyuubi said giggling a little more**, **''Anyway I have something I must also tell you.''

This got Naruto's attention, ''I'm am not originally from this world'' kyuubi said,

''What?''Naruto said both confused and surprise.

''Me and the eight other Bijuu are from a different world that goes by the name of Terca Lumeres''**, **Naruto stayed silent for a second before he spoke again, ''

So you mean to tell me that you are not really a demon?'' he asked,''That is correct Kit, I am what you would call an Entelexeia''**, **kyuubi answered,

''Entelexia?'' Naruto asked confused,

''Well kit get ready for another story'' Kyuubi said, For another hour kyuubi gave an explanation of the Entelexeia, their purpose, and how they are viewed in their home world, after kyuubi finished naruto was baffled, ''

''Okay so let me get this straight,You are considered as a holy creature in your home world?'' Naruto asked

''Yes''Kyuubi answered, ''However we are just parts of a whole Entelexeia, we were scattered in to 9 parts before the death of the sage of the 6 paths, to ensure that know one uses our full power, I know I might be the strongest of all the Biiju, but it pales in comparison when ever we are whole,'' Naruto nodded letting the information sink in, Kyuubi waited for a minute before speaking again,

''Kit I would like you to come with me to my home world''**,** Naruto's eyes widened but then went into an uncertain look, ''I don't think I can really do that right now, plus I still have dreams of being the hokage'' he said,

''Please'' kyuubi scoffed, ''Do you really think that the people here are going to accept you as their hokage?,Those idiots are to stubborn to see the truth that's right in front of their faces, these people has and always will see you and me as a demon, well besides the old man and some of the few friends you do have'',

Naruto sighed, he knew that kyuubi was right, they'll never accept him here, their hatred just seemed to run too deep to the point where they can never let go, looks like I won't be fulfilling my dads wish huh? Naruto asked sadly,

''I Never said anything about not becoming hokage'',kyuubi said with a small smirk,

''I'm just saying that you don't have to be hokage of this damned village''**, **naruto stood there in silence for a moment trying to piece together what kyuubi said, after a minute naruto stared at kyuubi wide eyed,

''Exactly kit''kyuubi said, ''If you can't become hokage of this village, Then become one of a different village''**, **Naruto pondered for a moment, after a few minutes of thinking it over naruto finally answered,

''That sounds like a good idea, this might be a good experience for me, Plus I can learn things that people could only dream of'', Naruto paused for a second when he remembered his grandfather, ''But what about the old man?'' Naruto asked,

''Don't worry about him, i'm sure he'll be fine, just leave a letter for him at lease that will keep him from getting any heart attacks, just don't tell him where your going, if he found out that you are going to a different world, he could very well stop you, since he's very protective of you''**,** Naruto nodded,

''Alright kit it's time for you to go and talk to that old monkey, i'll contact you again before we leave'',naruto nodded as he disappeared from his mind scape,

**(Real World): **Naruto woke up with a groan from felling the dull pain all over his body, the first thing he caught site of was the ceiling of the room of the infirmary, ''Back again naruto'' sighed, As he said that he heard a snore to his right, Naruto turned his head left and caught sight of a sleeping Sarutobi sitting in a chair right next too the bed, ''Hey Old man'' Naruto said out loud, this caused Sarutobi to wake up,

'' your finally awake'' Sarutobi said, with a sigh of relief,

''How long was I out Naruto asked, still a little groggy.

''An hour'' Sarutobi answered.

''Those bastards must have really did a number on me then if I was out that long''Naruto said with a bit of venom in his voice.

Sarutobi sighed ''i'm sorry Naruto,'' he said,

''Sorry?... for what''?,Naruto asked confused, ''I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you, I didn't think that the counsel would get this powerful when the fourth died, and now I can't even turn my back for a second without them doing things too you without me knowing,'' Sarutobi said as he became very depressed at the fact that his power to protect his grandson was slipping from his grasp, ''

''Hey hey hey don't start getting all gloomy on me,I know that things are hard for you especially in your old age, your the best you can and that what matters'' Naruto said, Sarutobi smiled at Naruto's words,

''Thank you Naruto'' Sarutobi said happy that his grandson forgave him for his past failures.

''Anyway, I feel better now I think I should head home, you should do the same I don't want you kicking the bucket for worrying about me too much,'' Naruto said with a smirk, Sarutobi chuckled a little from Naruto's comment, After a few more check ups Naruto was finally released and walked his way home. About half way there Naruto felt a small sensation in his head,

''**You should leave when everyone's asleep, make your way out of the village once there i'll take care of the rest**''** kyuubi said, **Naruto quickly looked around for the voice thinking that Kyuubi managed to set herself free,

''**Oh right, sorry about that,**'' Kyuubi said with a chuckle, **I opened a mental link between up so we can contact one another when ever we need too**'', Naruto nodded

''Thanks Kyuubi,'' He said as he continued his way home.

( Hours Later): Naruto finally finished packing his backpack full of any materials he needed for the trip ,_'alright that's out of the way, now to get past the gate without being seen' N_aruto thought,

''**One second kit there one more thing you should do**''** Kyuubi said opening up a mental link, **

''What is it?'' Naruto asked,

''**Try to sneak into the tower and look for the Forbidden Scroll**,'' Kyuubi said,

''Are you Nuts?'' Naruto shouted silently so not to wake up the crazy land lord,

''**Actually yes, yes I am**''kyuubi said with a smirk,

'Should have seen that coming' Naruto thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose

''**Anyway don't worry you don't have to steal it , Just look at it once and you'll see,**'' Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and proceeded towards the hokage tower, he just hoped that the Anbu wouldn't notice him.

(Half an hour later): Naruto managed to slip past the Anbu in the tower, and found the room where the forbidden scroll was held, Naruto took the scroll and opened it,

''**Alright Kit Look over all of it's contents and see if you can remember them,**''Kyuubi said,

Naruto did what he was told and began reading all of the Jutsu contained with in the scroll,15 minutes later naruto quickly rolled the scroll back up and sealed it to where it originally placed, After naruto finished that's when he figured out something,

''I can remember this stuff word for word'' naruto said amazed, ''usually I would forget things after just 10 seconds after looking at it''...'' Alright kyuubi what did you do?''

''**I tweaked with your DNA a little bit and added some chakra too it, giving you photographic memory**''**, **

''Whoa What?'' Naruto said in surprise, ''you messed with my DNA?''

''**Sorry Kit, but I just thought it was something that can benefit you in the future**'', kyuubi said, Naruto thought about it for a second and sighed,

''It alright just warn me when your going to do something like that,'' He said,

''**will do kit**'', kyuubi said,

minutes later naruto finally made it into a forest outside of the village,

''**Alright kit are you ready?**'' Kyuubi asked,

''Ready as i'll ever be'' Naruto said,

''**Okay brace yourself Kit,**'' Kyuubi said,

Suddenly a huge spike of chakra burst from the blonds body into the air, this caused a huge portal to appear in mid air, The pull from the portal began to lift Naruto in the air, while this was happening he looked towards the village, and couldn't help but feel bad when he saw Sarutobi followed by his personal Anbu heading in his direction, As the portal suck him in, He threw a kunai that had a scroll tied to the handle,toward a tree just below him,

''Sorry old man'' Naruto said as he went inside the portal with it disappearing a second after that,

Sarutobi Paled as the portal closed and disappeared from the sky,

''Minato, Kushina... I've Failed you Sarutobi'' said sadly, An Anbu with a Inu mask appeared right next to the Hokage and bowed,

''There's a letter here Hokage-Sama,'' Inu said giving the letter to Sarutobi, Sarutobi took the letter and began to read it,

_''Dear old man: Sorry I kept this from you, but I decided that I needed to leave for a while, I know that it's becoming more difficult for you to protect me every night, what with the counsel and all, That's why that i'm leaving to become stronger and hopefully make thing a little bit easier for you, So Please don't worry about me, I haven't given up on my dream and i'm sure as hell not going to die before I achieve that dream, Don't worry you did more than enough to take care of me, and I owe you a lot, and I promise to pay you back someday._

_See ya Old Man, Love Naruto ''_

Sarutobi began to calm down a little after reading the letter, deep inside he was still worried, '_I_ _just hope he doesn't get himself killed_' Sarutobi thought, _'The counsel won't be happy about this'_

''Your orders Hokage-Sama?'' Inu asked,

''Call the others and return back to the village'' Sarutobi answered, Before he left he looked at the sky where the portal originally showed up,

''Naruto Please be safe'' he said silently before going back to the village.

(**_Authors Notes):OK... I managed to finish this first chapter, I don't know if you guys will like it or __not, but this is my very first time doing a fan fiction, So please go easy on me, I would like it if you the viewers send me a review of this story, I can understand if you don't like it, also I would like it you all would give me some pointers so that I can become a better fan fiction writer, Any way I'm going to post a poll soon anyone who has good ideas for this story please let me know, and I'll see if __I can add any of your suggestions._**

_**Until next Time, see ya.**_


	3. Tsukikage poll

_** Tsukikage Poll**_

_**Hello Everyone, it's me again and I need you help, after seeing my preview you all probably know where this story is going, **_

_**Please I need your opinions, The sword sytle that naruto has is going to be similar to yuri and flynn's sword style I have also thought about giving him some of asbels fighting style from tales of graces f along with any nodochi style that he learns while in the elemental nations, **_

_**If anyone who is a veteran of the tales of franchise and can remember any strike, magic, burst and mystic artes by heart, please give your opinions on which ones I should add, **_

_**Oh and just to let you know one of naruto's mystic artes will be indignation, I'm doing that for any jade fans out there, any way please let me know of your thoughts for that,**_

_**Also give me some pairings for naruto, I know that there are a lot of naru/hina fans, i'm one myself, but i'm also trying to be considerate for the others who who would like to see different pairings for once, but if not then naru/hina it is.**_

_**Please let me know as soon as you come up with a idea, seeya.**_


	4. Chapter 2 Return and Exams

_**( I have to skip the training and cutting it short sorry but it just takes too long to make a flash back, **_

_**Basically naruto learned sword play in the lower quarter in Zahpias, **_

_**along with learning from the forbidden scroll, **_

_**During the story of tales of vesperia, he learned Magic arts, Smithing, Cooking, Chemistry, Judith and Ravens style of fighting, and Research and Development, Remember Photo graphic memory.)**_

_**Anyway I Don't own naruto or Tales of vesperia, I just read the manga and played the game.**_

_**Thank you for your Reviews.**_

Character Speaking

**Kyuubi and other Bijuu/Entelexia Speaking**

_Character Thinking/Inner Monologue _

SHOUTING, YELLING

_**Let's Begin**_

Naruto/Tales of Vesperia

Tsukikage

Chapter 2

Return, graduation and mission

5 Years later...(Konoha Front Gate): Man things have gotten boring over hear huh? Izumo asked, You got that right Kotetsu answered, Ever since naruto disappeared thing just aren't as fun anymore, Yeah in know Izumo said, I can't even get the motivation to prank this village anymore,

( The two gate guards izumo and kotetsu, Naruto's First very few friends, and partners in pranking, Even though everyone says that hes dead, the two know the real truth as they were told by the hokage.)

Just as they were talking they failed to notice that a two figures was walking towards their direction, After a few seconds the figure stopped in front of the still talking guards, The person smirked and cleared his through to get the attention of the two, The guards looked in his direction,

What the saw was a teenager who stood at the good 5'6 and had long spiky hair tied into a pony tail, Deep Blue eyes rivaled the ocean and three thin like whiskers on each cheek, a Black Shirt With nine tailed fox insignia on the back, Black Pants that had flames designs at the bottom, Black boot, a pair of red fingerless gloves, a pair of black round framed sun glasses and finally a strange looking bracelet that had a triangular shaped stone embedded in the center of it, the next thing they saw was a small dog that looked to by bare a year old, (_**Think of repeades fur color**_ ):The guards took a closer look at the teen, they couldn't figure out who this person was,

This kid looks familiar izumo said, looking at the teen, the teen smirk with a trade mark fox like grin, Come on guys! You can't tell me you don't remember me! The teen said smirking,

The guards eyes widened, that Voice Kotetsu said, that smirk izumo followed after, N-Naruto? is that you? They both asked in unison, Naruto's grin widened to the point that it look like it would split his face in half, In the flesh naruto answered,

Naruto was quickly grabbed into a bare hug by the two guards, Ugh can't breath naruto managed to get out, the guards quickly let go, Sorry bout that man izumo said chuckling a little, Dude we missed you, ever since you left, things haven't been the same, Kotetsu said,

well except the civilians, The dog that was next to naruto barked, the guards tuned their attention to the dog, And who might this be? Kotetsu asked, Oh yeah naruto said, this is Kotaro my partner naruto said,

Kotaro bark and wagged his tail in excitement, the guards then noticed the dog was wearing a small body armor and belt that was meant for holstering multiple knives and kunais, A trained dog nin eh? Kotetsu asked,

thats the first time i've seen a dog who can use knives and kunais, Not even the inazuka clan can't get their dogs to do it, the guards were kinda amazed by this,

Anyway what happened while I was gone? Naruto asked, well beside iruka kinda cried up a storm for a few weeks and the citizens were partying their asses off nothing much izumo said, Naruto flinch after hearing of iruka little depression weeks, I gotta go apologize to him naruto said, but quickly rose an I brow when he caught on to what izumo said,

Wait hold on...! naruto said, partying?, I thought that the elders would have sent ninja after me to hunt me down and kill me, Izumo and Kotetsu grinned like maniacs, The old man lied and told the counsel that you died by chakura overload by trying to access the kyuubi's chakura,

Naruto's eyes widened and he stayed silent, After a few moments naruto started to snicker, and that went from that to chuckling to finally full blown laughter, the guards couldn't held but laugh with him, The old man still got it naruto said wiping a tear from his eye,

The three know that their loved hokage was an old time village prankster in his youth, even after so many years of maturing and having a huge responsibility of ruling the village, His since of humor and urge for pranking never really went away, Although there are people who took up his legacy as a legendary prankster, Minato was the one to take up the mantle when he was a kid, and then finally naruto,

Well I gotta meet up with the old man, I know he's still worried, but I think he probably pissed too naruto said,

The guard nodded and opened the gate, Naruto and Kotaro walked through the gate, before naruto passed them he stopped and smirked, hey come see me when you on your break, I have something in store for someone, The guards nodded with a huge grin on their faces, It's good to have you back they both said, It's good to be back naruto said walking towards the town square,

While naruto was walking he looked around and couldn't help but smirk at the way the people were looking at him, He noticed that the looks weren't the old hated glares that he received when he was younger, but the looks of curiosity, But he also noticed the way a few girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes,

Naruto smirk but deep down he got a little worries, Oh boy,,, I hope this isn't the start of a huge fan club naruto though as he walked through the village,

After a few minutes he reached the town square, and look at the tower, he smiled at the chance to see the old man again, Finally back naruto said, with a smile, Man even after 5 years this place hasn't changed a bit, Kotaro Barked when he heard naruto talking, Heh heh you like it too huh? Naruto asked his partner, Kotaro barked happily, Naruto then sighed, I just hope that he did something with that damned counsel, but then again the counsel were always good at finding loop hole in everything that the old man does, well I got a present for him too help out with that, I just hope my research was correct, Well lets go see the old man only kami knows how many heart attacks he could have had while I was gone, It's good to be back,

Naruto then walked into the tower lobby and stopped in front of the secretary's desk, The secretary looked up from her work, Hello how can I help you? The woman asked, i'm here to see the hokage naruto said in a respectful tone, Ah yes you have come at just the right time the woman said, hokage-sama is currently taking a little break, his office is just up those stairs, Thank you naruto said and then walked off with his kotaro to the old mans office, before returning to he work the secretary thought some how that guy looks familiar, after a second of thinking and failing to remember the boy she shrugged it off and got back to work,

Sarutobi was currently taking a break of a thing so vile that even kages were no match for it, paper work, Dammit the old man said with a sigh if only minato told me the secret to beating this paper work before he died, Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door, Come in he said taking a puff of his pipe, Naruto whistled wow old man I never thought you would be this busy, looking at the stacks of paper, sarutobi choked on the smoke as he heard naruto's voice, after a few seconds of coughing and hacking he looked up to see naruto standing in front of his desk with his trademark foxy grin,

N-Naruto...OH THANK KAMI YOUR BACK! he yelled as he jumped from his seat and over the desk in a second and had naruto in a bone crushing hug, this one stronger than the one izumo and kotetsu gave him, hey... your crushing my spine old man naruto barely managed to get out, Sarutobi quickly let go and apologized, sorry naruto, it's just that im so happy to see you again, It's alright naruto said shifting his body a little, a few audible pops were heard from his back, Geez didn't think you would have this much strength old man, sarutobi chuckled at the comment,

Oh and i'm sorry that I left with out telling you old man naruto said with an apologetic look on his face,

Don't worry about that now sarutobi said with a smile, i'm just happy that your back, but please don't do that again, will do old man naruto said relieved that his surrogate grand father forgave him so easily, although I have to give you credit old man, I didn't think that you would lie to the counsel like thins to give them a false sense of security, The old man smirked I should have known that those two would tell you, I can't wait to see the look on their faces, the two began to laugh for a few good seconds before they calmed down. Sarutobi then felt something tugging at his robe, he instantly looked down to catch sight of a medium sized wolfish looking dog, equipped with body armor and a kunai and dagger strap holder, And who might this be? Sarutobi asked, This is my partner Kotaro naruto said while petting his dog, kotaro barked rather enthusiastically looking up at sarutobi, he said it's a honor to meet you naruto said, sarutobi smiled it's a pleasure to meet you too he said, sarutobi then stopped and looked a naruto like he just grew a second head,...Did you understand what he said he asked ?, naruto smding irked , nah when stay with him long enough and you'll figure him out, right? Kotaro? Kotaro barked in agreement, sarutobi was a bit impressed at naruto understanding of his partner.

Naruto's face then became serious, there is a lot I have to tell you naruto said, sarutobi noticed the tone and listen intently as they sat on the sofa, Naruto then explained everything from the world he explored, the real truth about kyuubi, his knowledge of jutsus and artes that he learn while in terca lumeres, the use of the technology, and the history of the entelexia, by the end of this the old man was at a loss for words, There was silence for a full minute until sarutobi spoke,

So this entire time the kyuubi was an holy creature from a different would, he said, this is really hard to believe,

I know naruto said, trust me I wouldn't believe it my self if I didn't see it with my own eyes, the room fell silent again, after another minute naruto decided to change the subject,

Old man,,,,,, I also came across the discovery of my parents, this caused hiruzen to nearly catch a heart attack

h H- How did you find out? He asked now sweating bullets, I was told by kyuubi naruto answered, or rather tsubaki-chan told me, Hiruzen's eyes widened, you mean tsubaki the fourth sannin? He asked, I thought she was dead, yeah that's her naruto said, although she is dead, well her physical body is dead, but not her soul,

The old man was really fearing were naruto was headed with the story, thing could get bad it the village people got word of a wondering spirit of a long dead sannin, little did he know that the bomb that naruto was about to drop, would rattle the village to it's very core,

Naruto sighed, what im about to show you will take you for one hell of a loop, so get ready, Hiruzen nodded, naruto then did a familiar cross seal, KAGE BUHSINE NO JUTSU!  Naruto yelled, soon a figure appeared right next to naruto, It showed a woman that hiruzen instantly recognized, Hey there you old monkey Tsubaki said with a foxy grin, ow the tsubaki sarutobi managed to say as he stared dumbly at her,

Tsubaki smiled at he old friend, it been a long time old man she said, sarutobi stared for a second, before speaking, It truly has been a long time he said, finally smiling, I never thought that you would be sealed along with the kyuubi, this caused tsubaki and naruto to start laughing, Sarutobi looked at the in confusion, Did I Miss something? He asked, naruto calmed down, yeah you did naruto said, take a closer look at her, Sarutobi looked at tsubaki and noticed the tails that began to spring from behind her, and looked to her head and caught sight of two fox like ears,

Hiruzens eyes were the size now of dinner plates, The woman that youl knew as tusbaki, is actually kyuubi, The most legendary sannin of all time was actually the kyuubi no kitsune, of should I say entelexia, Their smirks disappeared when they heard a huge thud, As they saw hiruzen laying on the floor suffering a heart attack,

OH SHIT! they both shouted in unison as they ran to revive the old man, tsubaki used her chakura to create and electric current in her hands, CLEAR! She yelled as she sent jolts through him, Hiruzen gasped for air as he woke up, Jeez don't scare me like that old man naruto said in relief, sarutobi wa then helped back to his seat by the two, the old man mid was going into over load, to think that the sannin that saved not only my life, but minato and kushinas was the kyuubi, he thought, then looked at tsubaki with a sad look, You have my most humblest apologies he said, tsubaki rose an eye brow, what for? She asked in confusion, for the foolishness of this village,

Tsubaki nodded, you don't have to apologize for others foolishness, besides over time we are going to have to reveal everything, once they find out about me they'll turn realize their mistakes, well at least the clan heads will, im not so sure about the civilians,

Naruto then spoke, I know who my parents are by the way,

Hiruzen's eyes widened, How did you know? He asked, Sorry old man tsubaki interjected, I was the one who told him, on top of that naruto was already beginning to figure it out, when he tried comparing the faces from the picture, I just confirmed it for him,

The old man sighed, I was hoping to tell you when you made jonnin so you could defend yourself, but since this came up i'm going to have to give you your inheritance to you, Naruto smiled getting his hopes up hat he can finally have everything he dreamed of, hiruzen then smirked , after you graduate the exam he said, I walked right into that one naruto sighed still smiling,

Anyway I can understand why you couldn't tell me about my parents yet, naruto said, I heard about my dads exploits during the third great war tsubaki, seems like he really managed to really piss them off huh? Sarutobi nodded then spoke, although I heard rumors that kumo got a new Raikage while you were gone, hopefully we can set up relations with them, but I wouldn't get my hopes up,

Naruto nodded, well in that case lets just keep it a secret until we confirm an alliance with them, I really don't want people aiming for my head right now, I got other reasons for stickin around,

Sarutobi nodded agreeing with naruto,

So is there any way I can enroll at the academy again? Naruto asked,

Ahh yes the academy sarutobi said, I was wondering when you were going to ask that, Hiruzen then brought out a note and gave it to naruto, here give this to iruka,

Naruto took the note, I'm gonna have to apologize to him for just taking off like that, he grimaced, That you do sarutobi said,

That was my fault tsubaki interjected, I was the one who suggested that we didn't tell anyone, i'll also be the one to apologize to iruka, then she smirked, besides I wonder what his reaction would be if he saw me again,

We might have to tell him the truth too naruto said, I just hope he doesn't go all crazy for revenge and all, Tsubaki frowned, Yeah... i'm gonna have to find a way to make it up to him,

Naruto nodded, alright lets head out, I can't be too late he said, the clone then dispelled, Naruto then remembered something, Oh yeah I almost forgot he said digging into his pocket and pulling out what seemed to be a glass vile with some blue liquid inside of it.

What Is that? Sarutobi asked, Naruto smirked it's just something I formulated about a year ago, He answered placing the vile on the desk in front of the old man, This is a token of my gratitude for you taking care of me for so long,

Sarutobi looked suspiciously at naruto thinking it was a prank, naruto noticed this and sighed, Don't worry, I promise it's not a prank, sarutobi eased up and nodded,

Alright I have to go see ya later old man naruto said happily as he walked out the door and closed it behind him,

(15 minutes later): Naruto found himself in front of the door of his old class, he could hear irukas lecture from the other side, Naruto smirked and knocked on the door, come in iruka answered from the other side, naruto slid the door open and walked in,

Everybody looked in his direction with on thought in mind, this guy looks familiar, they also noticed the dog that entered with him, This got kiba's interest when he saw the dog, Fellow trained dog nin huh? Looks like we got some competition he though with s smirk,

Naruto noticed the looks from everyone and smirked a little, he also noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes, I knew that was going to happen, he thought, secretly think of ways to loose the fan girls if they ever tried to chase him out in public,

Naruto then walked up to iruka and gave him the note, Seconds later iruka was having a hard time putting down the urge to put naruto in a bone crushing hug, Naruto smiled at his old teacher, I see that you remember me he said,

The students heard this and became confused, Naruto then turned to the class with a trade mark foxy grin, Most of the students gasped as the recognized that grin, Hey guys long time no see he said, still grinning,

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you all again he said with a smile, The girls of the class instantly blushed by naruto's smile, That smile should be illegal they though, naruto spoke up again, and this is my partner Kotaro, Kotaro barked as to say hi to the class,

In an instant he hugged by two people, one was kiba and the other was hinata, those two were narutos friends even before the academy, they became close like siblings, They would have been devastated by narutos death, however hiruzen long noticed how close those three became and told them the truth about naruto's absence,

DUDE! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOUR BACK! kiba yelled crying a little, I am and i'm happy to be back naruto said with a warm smile, You really had us worried you know hinata said a little angry, I'm sorry about that naruto said felling guilty, i'll explain everything to guy when the exam is over, their reunion was cut short by iruka when he cleared his throat,

Alright guys, get back to your seats so we can start the exam, The three nodded and when to their seats, he couldn't help but snicker when he saw the faces of the rest of the class faces, Most of the class besides kiba, hinata and iruka were looking at naruto like they had seen a ghost, after reaching their seats iruka began to pass out the exms to all the students, While this was happening, Mizuki walked inside the class room, Ah mizuki iruka said, where were you? I was having lunch with izumo and kotetsu not too long ago, Naruto had a certain glee in his eyes as soon as he said that,

He there mizuki naruto spoke up it's been a while, Mizuki froze as he remembered that voice, What? That damn demon brat is alive? He thought, It was said that he died, mizuki seethed on the inside as he looked at naruto, he forced his best smile, it's good to see your alive and safe, I would have been a shame if we lost a fellow comrade he said, and he went to his seat silently contemplating of how toget rid of naruto, He was then struck with a idea, i'll you him to steal it, he thought as he began to chuckle darkly,

Naruto caught sight of this and just smirked, The poor bastard naruto thought as iruka placed the exam on his desk,

When iruka finished, they began the test, Naruto quickly answered he questions on the test, as he already knew the answers, after about 55 minutes everyone finished their exam, iruka picked up the tests and graded them,

After a few minutes iruka began announcing the test grades, Uzumaki Naruto 100 out of 100 points, Every one gasped as they heard the grade score, How could naruto get such a high score, Last time everyone remembered that naruto could make a high score, even to save his own life, now he was immediately the class sage, iruka continued, haruno sakura 100 out of 100, sakura cheered felling that she got that much closer to the uchihas affection, Uchiha sasuke 98 out of 100, The fan girls frowned, How the hell dose the class dobe get a higher score than sasuke-kun! One fan girl yelled out stating her disagreement, I bet he cheated sakura said in anger,

At this naruto just sighed( think yuri's sigh): No I didn't cheat, I just finally got the hang of studying these things, he said in a bored but slightly annoyed tone,

of Sakura began to feel a twinge killing intent from the naruto fan girls, but just shrugged it off,

Humph, it doesn't matter, you'll never be as great as sasuke-kun, so stop trying, naruto rolled his eyes, and spoke up,

And what in the hell makes you think I really care?naruto asked, in a bored tone, and why do YOU try so hard? You think you'll really recognition just because of book smarts that really isn't worth much in the real world?, especially in the state we live in,

Iruka was shock at naruto, To think he's matured this much he thought become more proud of his old student,

Sakura was shocked, To think that a person that was a class dobe, and her former love lorn crush was out doing her in wits, Sakura quickly recovered and answered, It's not like that! I do this not to only gain sasuke-kun love, but to honor my family! She answered proudly,

Naruto scoffed, and yet you only have skills of putting on makeup and looking pretty, Yeah thats sure to work he said sacastically,

This caused some of the other students to snicker at narutos sarcasm, Some of them were silently rutting for naruto, having enough of sakuras bickering,

Sakura was red in the face of embarrassment and anger, and was about to retort, but iruka interrupted, Quiet down iruka said annoyed,

Both student did as they were told and turned to iruka, Iruka continued alright next is the targeting and jutsu exam, this will take place at the academy training ground,

5 minutes later the class was outside, and were beginning he exam, alright when I call you name you will come up and do the target exam with the kunai and shiriken and jutsu exam consisting of the kararimi, henge, and shadow clones, showing your own personal jutsu will give you extra points, if you pass you will be awarded your Haitai-ate.

During the exam, naruto looked happy for his friends kiba and hinata as they pass the kunai and shiriken throwing with a very high score, with kiba getting an 94 and hinata with a 95, they stood next to naruto and chatting up a storm catching up on lost time, this went on until his name was called, naruto walked up in front of the wooden post, iruka handed him 10 kunai and shiruken, Naruto first threw the kunai each hitting all the most fatal areas of the body, and then the shiriken which pretty much had the same result,

So precise iruka thought surprised by the display, naruto you have truly grown, Mizuki on the other hand was seething, who can that demon increase his kill that much? He thought,

Again the sasuke fangirls complained again, which was quickly quieted by iruka, he then continued, alright finally jutsu portion, naruto smiled again as he watch his friends family jutsus, kiba with his all four style and the trade mark fang over fang and hinatas byakugan and family taijutsu style, Finally it was naruto's turn,

Naruto successfully did a perfect henge and kararimi, naruto the did a Kage Bushine which had iruka baffled and mizuki seething again,

However every one was not ready for the display naruto soon showed after that,

Iruka spoke, Alright you past the standard to become a gennin, he said with a smile, is there any other jutsu and skills that you wish to show us?

Why yes I do naruto said with a smirk, However I must tell you that the things i'm going to do will not be of ths world,

Iruka quirked and eyebrow, really? He said now curious, well would mind showing us you new skill? Naruto nodded,

Naruto then nodded and rolled up the sleeves n his left arm to reveal a sea in hi forearm, this got every ones attention, naruto applied chakura to the seal, a moment later a strange looking sword appeared in a puff of smoke, ( Dein Nomos ), If you look with in the group you would notice a certain girl, that has he hair in the style of two bun, Looking at the sword with stars in her eyes,

Naruto the unsheathed the sword(The same way yuri does it), and got into his stance, everyone was confused by the strange stance,

Naruto then began to attack the wooden dummy, AZURE EDGE! Naruto yelled as he swung his sword, this caused a blue wave of wind to fly from the sword at the dummy, causing great damage to the dummy, the whole class was amazed by the display of power,

Naruto then used normal strikes on the dummy, Iruka noticed how naruto constantly switched between his left and right hand when he swung his sword, in never thought he was ambidextrous he thought, to do that so fluidly, it's very precise but at the same time unpredictable, that is true swords man skill,

SWORD RAIN ALPHA! Naruto yelled as he began to do multiple fast thrust to the dummy and finally finished it with an strong up slash,

BRUTAL STRIKE! Naruto yelled again as he then began to punch the dummy with empty hand at a fast pace,

LONE WOLF CHARGE! Naruto yelled as he then did an uppercut and a straight forward punch that had an ethereal form of a wolfs head flying towards its target, everyone heard a wolf howl as the ethereal wolf flew o the dummy, it finally hit it knocking the dummy away several feet,

Naruto then stopped and sheathed his sword, Are you finished? Iruka asked, not quite naruto answered, there is one more that i have to show,

Naruto then began to channel chakura,A strange sound could be heard as he channeled his chakura, suddenly a few students gasped as they saw a bright red deep orange looking glyph appeared right under where naruto was standing, soon fire balls began to appear right over naruto's head,

Oh Flickering Blaze Burn... FIRE BALL! Naruto yelled as he pointed to the dummy, the fire balls flew towards the dummy, setting it a blaze as soon as it made impact,

Everyone look at the scene with awe, they couldn't believe that some one like the class dobe could do attack without using hand signs,

Naruto tunred to iruka, well do I pass? He asked with a smile, uhhh, y-yeah iruka answered, still baffled by narutos performance, Iruka then handed naruto his Haitai-ate, Mizuki Seethed in anger, Dammit! that stupid demon brat passed...! he thought, I'll have to steal it my self.

(Time Skip): Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto were eating at iciraku's to celebrate their graduation, Man that was awesome! Kiba cheered , hinata spoke, I never thought you would get this strong, what was that anyway?,

Those were skills I learned from the world I landed in 5 years ago, There called strike and magic artes, naruto said with a smirk, Do you think we'll be able to do that? Kiba asked,

for the time being no naruto Answered, but soon enough probably almost a year from now, I have a friend that will help gain the accessories needed to perform those, also she will be an arte instructor for thoses willing to learn, kiba then looked at kotaro who followed them, Kotaro was currently associating with his dog akamaru, Naruto talked about how he got the dog and how he trained it to use knives and kunais with his mouth, kiba was very impressed by it, maybe you should tell my mom about that kiba said, I think I will naruto said, it would be good to have your dog fighting with knives to,

Their conversation went on until, iruka showed up, Hey there guys iruka said with a warm smile, mind if I join you?

Hey iruka-sensei the three said in unison, naruto then remembered what he had to do,

Oh yeah sorry I disappeared on you guys like that, naruto said, but I really couldn't tell anyone, If I did I probably would have been stopped by the counsel, besides I needed to be away from hear for a while,

Don't worry naruto we understand, iruka said, But you should know that you can trust up more, even when comes to secrets, don't forget that we always have you back, naruto smiled alright you got me, I probably should have told you,

**You should tell them kit, tsubaki said in the back of his head,** aruto mentally noded and his face became serious, I might have to tell you the truth about the things I found out when I was away, his friends including iruka got a confused look on their face, but quickly nodded when they saw the seriousness on naruto's face,

After paying the bill, they went to a secluded area, and made sure no one was following them, When the arrived, for few hour naruto explained everything he found out, the truth of the tailed beast/entelexia, come to find out that the original ten tailed was in face an entelexia that departed from his world after the creation of the empire and dein nomos almost a thousand years ago, the truth about the reason why the kyuubi attacked the village, While explain that he introduced Tsubaki to them, His friends were amazed that the so called kyuubi was one of the four legendary sannin, Tsubaki then explained the situation about the attack on the village, and her connection with naruto,

Which iruka after a moment of silence forgave her, understanding that she wasn't her self when she attack,

Their conversation was cut short however when they sensed someone running towards the village gate, with the anbu on his tail, One anbu landed in front of the group, we need your help the anbu said, mizuki has stolen the forbidden scroll and is attempting to leave the village!

Iruka nodded and was about to tell his former students to leave, but naruto stopped him, we'll help he said in a serious tone,

I appreciate the help, but I can't let fresh gennin fight a chuunin, iruka said, Naruto smirked don't worry he won't be a problem he said looking at the sky, It's been 4 hour, mizuki should be feeling the affects of my formula in about 30 minutes,

This got everyone confused, What are you talking about? Hinata asked, Naruto then told them that he gave izumo and kotetsu something, that was used in a prank against mizuki, And told them the affects,

(explosive diarrhea), with than knowledge they took off towards the forest,

Minutes later they found mizuki resting near a shack, looking over the forbidden scroll, What do you think we should do? Hinata asked, Naruto smirked i'll distract him long enough for that formula t take affect which is about a minute from now he whispered,

Naruto then made him self know, a chuunin who shows their loyalty to the old man by sealing the scroll and leaving the village, my my how the mighty have fallen naruto said sarcastically,

Mizuki quickly turn his head to the sound to find naruto leaning against the tree with his arm crossed, So the demon brat found me, mizuki said darkly, Gee watch where you pointin words like that naruto said playfully,

Mizuki then decided started to smile like an evil maniac, you want to know why the village hates you? Why they always tried to kill you? He asked, …...I'll tell you, naruto decided to play along, Please Do tell naruto said, Mizuki started the chuckle darkly,

you probably already know about the kyuubi attack 13 years ago, mixuki said, Yeah the yondaime killed it right? Naruto asked still playing the fool, Mizuki then smirked, well that story was a lie, the truth is he couldn't kill the demon, the only thing he could do was seal it into a new born child that was born on the nigh of the attack,

Naruto pretended to act surprised, Mizuki took that as a sign that naruto began to piece everything together, He started laughing out loud maniacally, NOW DO YOU SEE?YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!, Naruto just stayed silent his head hung low, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes,

At that moment mizuki stopped laughing and spoke, And now i'm going to do the village one last favor of getting rid of you once and for all!, Mizuki suddenly took one of the fumma shiriken from his back and was preparing to throw it, until he suddenly he felt a large pain in his stomach, A certain growling noise could be heard, mizuki grunted as the pain got worse, while on the ground he began to hear laughing, he looked up and found naruto laughing up a storm, Mizuki mizuki mizuki naruto said calming down from his laughter, you really are stupid, What are you talking about? Mixuki managed to say gritting through his teeth,

I already knew about the kyuubi when I was 8 years old, naruto said with a smirk, Mizuki's eyes widened when he heard that, You've been playing the fool this hole time? Mizuki asked, Yep pretty much naruto said in a carefree manner, Naruto then turned towards the tree the group was sitting in, alright guy's you can come out now he said,

A second later iruka , kiba and hinata came out of hiding and walked to naruto's side, with huge smirks on their faces, Mizuki looked up and paled, You know I should really kill you for giving all that grief all those years ago when I started the academy, and for breaking the sandaime's law naruto said in a serious tone, But since I don't feel like playing executioner, We'll just beat the living shit out of you,,,,,,, Laterally, Naruto then made a few clones to add on, Then began to beat mizuki with in an inch of his life, With the sound of mizuki screaming and many sounds of punches and kick landing on flesh for the next 15 minutes, True to his word they beat the living shit out of mizuki, after they finished they could see a huge brown stain on the back of mizuki pants, and the horrid smell coming from him,

Right after they finished, a team of anbu appeared, Hope you guys enjoyed the show naruto said to them smirking, The whole anbu team smirked under their masks, even though no one could tell, We'll take mizuki to the I&T building, Naruto nodded, i'll take the scroll to the old man naruto said, the anbu nodded and cautiously moved mizuki and disappeared via shushin,

Minutes later the group were in front of the door of the hokages office, Naruto smirked and put his hand up from to stop iruka from knocking on the door, Wait naruto said, What is it iruka said, Nefore you enter I must tell you guy that your going to be really surprised when you see the old man, They all looked confused at naruto for a moment, Don't worry you'll see naruto said,

Iruka then knocked on the door, Come in the hokages said from the other side, Everyone besides naruto froze and when they heard the voice, His voice iruka said in shock, I-It sounds... Iruka then burst through the door and instantly caught sight of a younger Sarutobi, Iruka stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, The student followed behind and got the same reaction,

So I see that you like my present naruto said walking in the office, Sarutobi sat in his chair looking extremely happy, Your damn right I do sarutobi said, I haven't felt this good in decades!, Naruto smiled I'm glad you like it he said, Iruka, kiba and hinata slowly tuned their heads toward naruto looking at him like he just grew a second head, That...Was...Your...Creation? Iruka asked, Yeah naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head, It something I seceretly created when I was a researcher and chemist in terca lumeres, It wasn't easy but I managed to create a youth formula,

Sarutobi then became serious, which broke iruka and the others out of their stupor, Iruka then began to report the whole incident, about mizuki, which got a scowl from hiruzen, but at the same time couldn't help but laugh when the thought about how naruto's prank helped stopped potential criminal,

Naruto, kiba, hinata, I Thank you for stopping mizuki, and a also congratulate you for completing your first B ranked mission, you will receive a payment in the morning after your team placements, The three nodded, And naruto I also have a present for you when come tomorrow, but for right now you must rest, Hai Hokage-sama they all said in unison as they were dismissed,

Once outside naruto and the others parted way to turn in for the night, After a few minutes naruto finally reached his old apartment, he couldn't help but scoff as the graffiti still marked the walls, The fools, naruto said, they can never see past their own hatred, I know once the counsel hear that i'm still alive, they'll not doubt call for a meeting to have me executed, Naruto then smirked, they have no idea how much of a wake up call their in for, I almost feel sorry for them, Almost being the key word,

Naruto then entered his apartment and stripped down to his boxers and went to bed, Falling a sleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

_**(AN): Okay Okay, I know what your thinking, Why did you make sarutobi younger, Well to be honest, Sarutobi is one of my favorite characters, Just once I would like to for sarutobi to kick orochimaru's ass, and I mean sarutobi will utterly destroy, if not cripple his much more worse then he did in the story, I know someone has got to agree with me, and I know that my idea of have the kyuubi being a former sennin was kinda outrages, Anyway Please review, tell me of any Adjustments you think I may need, remember this is my first so im still a green horn, so any opinions you have I will take into consideration,**_

_**Thank you, Ja Ne! **_


	5. Chapter 3 Teams and Truth

Naruto/Tales of Vesperia

Tsukikage

Chapter 3

Teams And Truth

(YELLING/SHOUTING)

**(Jinjurriki/Entlexia-Spirit Talking)**

( Regular Character Talking)

_(Thinking/Inner Monologue)_

_**(AN): Hello It's me again, Thank you so much for the reviews, I thought I was going to get a flamed To death.**_

_**Anyway, a slight change has come up, Although I wanted to have naruto's personality only a little bit like yuri's, I decided to add in jades personality, since naruto will be acting as sort of a scientist, So I decided to try and slip in the personalities depending on the situation, I kept the sarcasm, I also kept him as sort of a loud mouth, but I decided to have naruto speak in a very educated way, Don't worry it won't be like that all of the time, I also decided not to bash sasuke as he will become an ally pretty early in the story, that and also that bashing sasuke was really becoming over used and out of control.**_

_**Well here's the third chapter to this installment, once again thank you for the reviews, And remember I don't own Tales of vesperia, graces f, or naruto,**_

_**Please Enjoy.**_

Naruto was currently still sleeping in his bed, Even when he was a little kid, he was never a morning person and loathed waking up early, Naruto then started to feel some thing at the soles of his feet, It was slowly starting to wake him up, Naruto started to giggle still sleeping slightly, It kept going until he started laughing out loud, finally waking up he noticed that the feeling was still there, Naruto quickly threw off the blanket and caught sight of Kotaro liking his foot,(Picture the wake up scene with hawk eye when she had that little puppy,) Kotaro saw that his master was awake and finally stopped, he then barked as to greet naruto,

Naruto looked at his clock to find it was 9:00, Naruto just smiled and turned to kotaro, Thanks buddy, you woke me up right on time, Kotaro Barked, Well if I remember, the team placements are today at noon naruto said, Hope I end up on Kiba and hinata's team, he then took a shower, got dressed, ate a small breakfast, and finally left for the academy,

While walking through the village, naruto couldn't notice that some of the villagers were sending glares his way, Kotaro was beginning to feel the glares pointed at his master and began to growl a little, Naruto just smirked, news really does move fast naruto thought, the fools have no idea what their in for, Narutos thinking was cut short when, sensed something coming towards his head, Naruto easily dodged the object which happened to be a huge stone, Naruto tuned around to find a small group of villagers gathered in a group glaring at him, Kotaro Growled even louder, getting ready for an attack,

Naruto sighed, seriously don't you think that this is getting a little old? Although attacking in broad day light no less he said, Man the Yondaime would be turning over in his grave is he saw how much you disgraced his wish, The villagers quickly took offense, SILENCE DEMON! HOW DARE YOU RETURN HERE AND SPEAK OF THE YONDAIME YOU FILTH!, Naruto just smiled, Oh my I'm sorry, I seemed to have hit a nerve, he said with a smirk leaking sarcasm, This seemed to anger the villagers even more,

Well I like to stay and chat, but I have a team assignment to get to, naruto tuned to walk towards the academy, only to find more villagers blocking his path holding certain weapons, from pitch fork to kitchen knives, Naruto rolled his eyes, Looks like i'm not getting out of here with out a fight he thought being slightly annoyed, The villagers then charged aiming to end the demons life, Fools naruto said with a smirk, Just as a knife was about to pierce his flesh he used a kawarimi with two logs at the last moment, After a few seconds the villagers realized that they weren't hearing the screams of the demon brat, and stopped their assault, They found that they were stabbing and stomping on two logs which seemed to have two pink marble sized balls tide to them, suddenly the balls exploded in a vapor gas,

The villagers began coughing and hacking from the gas getting into their lungs, Not a second later they began to feel sleepy and pass out after wards, Sweet Dreams naruto said with a small chuckle, Right on time the anbu Showed up in front of naruto, Naruto instantly recognized the anbu from the cat like mask, Hey there neko-chan naruto said with a warm smile on his face, The anbu smiled behind her mask, Hello naruto she said, It's been a long time, I was beginning to worry that I would never see you again, Sorry about that naruto said felling a little guilty, but there was a reason I had to do that, especially when it comes to the counsel, Neko Nodded understanding the narutos reasons, Alright she said, just remember sarutobi. Me and the rest of the anbu are with you, So don't be scared to let us know anything that's troubling you,

Naruto smiled, Thank you he said, I now know I can trust you, Neko nodded and then quickly turned her attention to the sleeping mob that was in the middle of the road, four more anbu appeared, Take them to ibuki and tell him to show have fun, neko ordered, The other anbu nodded and grab the villagers and disappeared via shushin, neko turned to naruto, that takes care of the trash she said, anything you need help with just come to us, Naruto nodded I promise.

After that they parted ways, It only took naruto 15 minutes to reach the academy, Naruto entered the room to find it filled with the class waiting for iruka to arrive, Looks like I got here of time naruto said,

This got the attention of kiba and hinata, hey naruto kiba greeted, Ready for the team placements? Yeah naruto said, I'm hoping we'll end up on the same team, Same here kiba said, Me too hinata said, Akamaru and kotaro barked in agreement,

Suddenly the door slid open, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata looked to the front to see iruka walk in the class room, Iruka looked in their direction and nodded to them with a smile, The team nodded in return, Once iruka reached his desk he tried to get the rest of the classes attention, key work being tried, The team noticed that iruka put his hands into a hand sign, They instantly new what was coming, They took out ear plugs and inserted inside their ears, and covered the dogs ears, ALRIGHT YOU ALL SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP! iurka yelled using his big head jutsu, The student quickly quieted down and sat down in their seats, The team took their hands from the dogs ears and pulled the plugs from their ears,

Iruka started to calling out the assigned teams 1 through 6, the finally team 7 came up, Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Everyone suddenly became a victim of sakura's screech, Take that Ino-Pig! she yelled, Almost everyone had to cover their ears because of that, Once she calmed down iruka continued, And Uzumaki Naruto, Your Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, Dammit Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata said in unison, Iruka sent them a I'm sorry looking expression on his face, Great I'm stuck with a pink haired Banshee who hates my guts, and an Emo Prick naruto sighed, Which got him the receiving ends of sakura and sasuke's glare, Naruto shrugged it off and listened to iruka,

Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Kiba inazuka, and Aburame Shino, Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata were disappointed that they couldn't team up with naruto, but they were at least satisfied with their team, although they sent sympathetic looks at naruto, Are you going to be okay with those two? Kiba whispered to naruto, Naruto sighed, I like to think so, but judging of how sasuke never works well with anyone, and sakura hating my guts, I don't even know if I can manage, Stay Strong naruto hinata cheered, Remember you've been through worse then them, Well I might be able to manage sasuke, but sakura will probably drive me to the point of Ringing her neck, As they turned their attention back to iruka, He just finished naming the teams and was making his speech, (_**Sorry I have to skip the speech as I don't remember what iruka said), **_After Iruka's speech was done the students were dismissed for lunch,

After an hour the students returned to their class, Soon Jounin began to pick up the teams, Naruto was talking with kiba and hinata until kurenai appeared, Who ever is team eight please come with me she said, Kiba, Hinata and shino, Good luck guys naruto said before they followed kurenai, Kiba and hinata nodded before the walked out the class room,

Two hours later team 7 were still waiting for kakashi to appear, Sasuke was still doing his regular brooding, while sakura was pacing back and forth, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SENSEI SHOWS UP TWO HOUR LATE!, She yelled, Naruto decided to read his artes book, however for naruto sakuras constant yelling and complaining, naruto was having a hard time concentrating, Would you please keep you voice down? Naruto said in an annoyed tone, I'm trying to study here, Sakura Glared at naruto for a second but quickly her anger turned to curiosity as she noticed the book, Sasuke glanced at naruto for a second and also got curious,

What the hell are you doing dobe? Sasuke asked, Naruto sighed, If you must know i'm thinking of a good punishment for our jounin-sensei for showing up almost three hours late, he said with a smirk, Sasuke scoffed, like a dope like you can do that to a jounin, I can and it'll work, Yeah right sakura said laughing, how do you think that will work?, naruto smirked, because what i'm about to do is not of this world he said, Naruto then turned to kotaro, kotaro go to the door and listen for any noises, Kotaro barked and ran to the door and sat,

A few minutes later kotaro began to hear faint foot steps from the hall way, Kotaro ran to naruto and barked signaling that kakashi was approaching, Perfect naruto said smirking, Naruto the stood up and began channeling a little chakura and mana, Sakura and sasuke looked at naruto with awe as this was their second time seeing this, The Glyph appeared again, but this time instead of red, or was a deep blue color, naruto then spoke the incantation, Oh Violent Torrent, as naruto spoke the incantation, a spiral torrent of water appeared out of thin air right above the door entrance, Suddenly the door slid open, Slash! naruto yelled, Kakashi poke his head through the door, and found the three students, Are you guys team seve- He was interrupted when he felt a huge amount of water splashed on top of him,

Naruto began to chuckle, That actually worked, Both sasuke and sakura thought, and how the hell can he do that? I'm first impression of you... is that I hate you kakashi said, in a bored tone. Sasuke and sakura glared while naruto snickered, kakashi continued, Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes, he then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, The three were left to walk the stairs, A few minutes later they finally arrived to find kakashi nose deep in side a small orange book, The three sat down in front of him, kinda surprised that his clothes were already dry, Kakashi closed his book to address the team,

Alright kakashi said, I think we should introduce our selves, Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, Hobbies and plans to the future,

Sakura spoke up, can you give us and example sensei? She asked, Alright I guess kakashi said,

Hi My name is Hatakei Kakashi, I have many likes, and dislikes, My hobbies are,,, I'm not telling you, my plans for the future is a secret,

Everyone sweat dropped with a dead pan expression on their face, Kakashi then pointed to sakura, alright your turn pinky, Sakura glared at him for a second before starting,

My Name Haruno Sakura, My likes are, She glances at sasuke and giggles, my dislikes are Ino-pig and naruto-baka!, My hobbies are she glaces at sasuke again and giggles even more, one thing was going through naruto and kakashi's head, She just admitted to being a creepy stalker, im really starting to feel sorry for him now, as for sasuke, he began to feel a chill up his spine despite he didn't pay attention to what sakura was saying, Sakura continued, my plans for the future is, she looks at sasuke one more time and squeals, in a high pitch strong enough to shatter glass, And she just admitted that she may rape sasuke in the future, they both thought,

Kakashi pointed to naruto, okay it your turn, Naruto cleared his throat and spoke, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, My likes are ramen and sweets, playing pranks, messing with peoples heads, causing pain, reading, training, making new artes, and kotaro here, kotaro barked, my dislikes are people who judge others for anything they have no control over, people who can't see beneath he surface, Assholes, and perverts, My hobbies are hanging out with friends, Gardening, and traveling, My plans for the future is to become hokage, and make my family proud,

He seems to be quite normal, although i'm a little unnerved about him saying that he likes to cause pain and mess with peoples heads kakashi thought, the last thing we need is a person who's a big combination of anko and ibuki, kakashi mentally shuttered as he visualized that, he finally pointed to sasuke, alright your turn emo boy,

Sasuke Glared at kakashi for the comment before speaking, My Name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very little like's, There are many things that I dislike, I don't have any hobbies, My plans are to kill a certain man, and restore my clan,

Great an avenger, kakashi thought, Sakura looked at saskue with hearts in her eyes, sasuke is so cool she squealed, Naruto looked at sasuke with a sad look, It's just as I thought he mused, he's become obsessed with kill itachi and avenging his clan... This could be a problem, I gonna have to talk to him after this,

Once the introductions were done kakshi spoke, Alright everyone, Meet me at training ground seven, Early tomorrow, for test, Uhh didn't we already take the test sakura asked, Oh Please naruto thought rolling his eyes, Kakashi eyes smiled, that test was just to show if you got the smarts, he said, My test on the other hand will test you on your survival and fighting skills to see if you can at least take care survive on the field, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, Naruto nodded , and sakura paled, you'll have at least a 66.6% chance of passing, Remember early tomorrow morning, Oh and don't eat brekfast or you'll puke

The three then parted ways, Sasuke began to walk towards his compound, Sakura was began tailing him, hoping to get sasuke to got on a date with her, too many time to even remember, Naruto walked towards the memorial stone, After a walk thought the town square and ignoring all the glares sent his way, he finally arrived, He was surprised to find kakashi there, Hey kakashi naruto called walking towards him, Yo kakashi greeted back not looking from the memorial stone,

Naruto stood next next to kakashi looking at the stone finding his parents name, Heh your looking at the same names too huh? Kakashi asked, Yeah naruto answered... So I assume the old man told you? Naruto asked, Yeah he did. Kakashi answered, never thought that the kyuubi would tell you, although I really should call her tsubaki again, Naruto smirked so you knew her too? He asked looking at kakashi, Kakashi nodded, She was another person who I admired when I was younger, I lost count of how many times that she pulled me and my old team out of tight spots, including you father, mother, and the hokage he answered, to think that one of the sannin was I fact the kyuubi, That just goes to show that not all demons are evil naruto said, Although I really wouldn't call them demons, Ah yes the Hokage told me about that too kakashi said, although I would like to hear the whole story about that, I know it would take a long time, so you can tell me when we have more time off, Naruto nodded, they then stood in a moment of silence, paying their respects to their loved ones,

After a few minutes they decided to leave, I'm going to talk with the hokage tower, your coming along right? Kakashi asked, Not yet there's something I have to do first naruto answered, Tell the old man i'll be there after i'm done, Kakashi nodded, alright i'll see you there he said, and shushined towards the hokage's tower, Naruto looked towards the uchiha district, now for the other two, he said, he then walked to the district, I hope sasuke doesn't blow a gasket for me being there,

Naruto finally reached the district after a short walk, When he got there he instantly felt the gloom and sadness of the area, Man this place is a ghost town naruto said, I know that the uchihas were really arrogant and can be jerks, but there not all bad I wish they could have at least spared the innocent ones, After a short while he finally reached the uchiha memorial stone and found Mikoto's and Fugakus names, And then began paying his respects to their graves,

Sasuke was Panting hard from the relentless training he put himself through, I Have to get stronger sasuke said, I have to get stronger in order to kill him, After catching his breath he decided to have a little break, Hmmm it's been a little while since I visited the memorial stone he thought, He then walked towards to the burial site, After a few moments of walking he reached the area, And too his surprise there was somebody else there, He noticed the the black clothing and long blond hair tied into a pony tail, dobe? Sasuke said,

Naruto Heard sasuke behind him and turned around, Hey there sasuke, How it going? Naruto greeted, This only got a glare from sasuke, What the hell are you doing here dobe? Sasuke growled,

Naruto noticed sasukes anger, Whoa Whoa Calm Down, Naruto said with his hands in a defensive jester, i'm just here to pay my respects, Sasuke quirked an eye brow, Pay respects? Sasuke asked now confused that someone who didn't have any connection to his family would be here to pay respects to them, Anger gone, he now wanted to know why,

Why are you paying respects to them? Sasuke asked, Naruto Sighed and looked down, and spoke, There were two people of your family that I respected when I was younger before I left here 5 years ago he said, they saved my life quite a few times when I had my run in with the villagers when I was 5 years old, They were Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, Your mother and father,

Saskue's eyes widened, My parents he asked, Yes, They were the ones that helped the Old man protect me when ever I was being hunted down by the villagers naruto answered, So you were the one that my parents and itachi talked about sasuke said, Naruto nodded with a sad look on his face, He then spoke up, Suddenly naruto noticed something was off, he looked at the grave in a funny way, Sasuke noticed this, What wrong now? Sasuke asked, looking confused at naruto, Some things not right hear naruto answered, Sasuke tiled his head to the side looking even more confused, what is it? He asked, Did you know that it takes a very long time for the bodies to stop producing chakura and start to decompose after death? Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded I heard about it before from other people sasuke answered, but what does that have to do with anything?

Naruto then smirked, Because I just sensed something, I sensed chakura, But thats the weird thing, theres only one chakura signature, your fathers, sasukes eyes widened,What? He said in surprise, but how can that?, naruto interjected, I know this sound crazy, but I have an ability that allows me to sense chakura like a beacon or radar, The grave that hold your mother is completely empty, Although this is just speculation that the moment naruto surmised, Sasuke regined him self and spoke, maybe her body stopped producing chakura before my father, he said, I don't think so naruto said, I case you forgotten your mom was a former top female anbu, along with another female anbu who had the same strength as she did, and her strength with the sharingan was unequaled besides Fugaku's, Sasukes eyes widened again after hearing that, But that means that she... Is still alive. Naruto smirked, It a bit of a long shot here but I think thats where it's headed towards he said,

Naruto the got serious, there's also something that I have to tell you about itachi he said, sasuke recovered and narrowed his eyes, Tell me sasuke said in a cold tone, I can't tell you here naruto said, we need a more secure place talk about this, besides the old man needs to hear this too, sasuke's eyes softened, and nodded, alright let's go he said, the two then departed for the tower.

After a short while the two were in front of the office, Naruto knocked on the door, Enter sarutobi said from the other side, the two entered, sarutobi was happy to see naruto, bt was kinda surprised when when he saw sasuke with him, kakashi was also but shrugged it off, Ah Naruto i'm glad your here, theres something I must discuss with you, Naruto then became serious, Me too naruto said, please allow me to go first, I believe I have the missing peace for the uchiha massacre, Sarutobis eyes widened for a second then became serious, Continue He said, Naruto nodded and explained what he and sasuke noticed at uchiha memorial, This came as a huge surprise too him, Then came the hard part.

Now Sasuke this may be hard to believe, and I know you might fly off the handle at this, but you have to believe me when I say this, Sasuke began to listen intently, Naruto took a deep breath and spoke Itachi may be innocent he finally said, This got the reaction he expected as sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, How The hell is he innocent? I saw him kill my parents and everyone else with my own eyes!, Naruto sighed, but that's the thing he said, I know he innocent because he wasn't there that night, Sasukes eyes widened a little, What the hell do you mean he wasn't there? He asked, Though I was a little less anger in his tone, Because he was with me that night, Sasuke's now looked confused, anger all gone, Why was he with you he asked,

You remember the time itachi told you about me when you were younger, Sasuke nodded, Naruto continued, it was because he was one of the anbu assigned to protect me when ever the villagers saw fit to try and kill me, Sasukes eyes widened, Naruto continued once more, Around the same time the massacre happened I was being chased by the villagers for the fifth time in that week, Itachi protected me from being crucified and tortured that night, It was after he dropped me off at home is when he sensed something was wrong and left in quite a hurry, Naruto then turned too a surprised looking saurotbi, Do you know what time it was when he left? Naruto asked, Sarutobi nodded, It was 8:00 when he left he answered,

Sasukes eye widened when he heard that, I arrived home ten minutes after 8 he said, Naruto then spoke , and you know that it utterly impossible to kill an whole entire population of people in just ten minutes , which means that itachi showed to see almost everyone dead, sasuke still baffled by this spoke, but itachi told me that he was the one who did it, He even put me in the tsukiyomi and showed my how he did it,

Naruto pondered for a moment, and then came up with a hypothesis, Sasuke you saw your mother was still alive right? He asked, Sasuke nodded, Yeah it was right before he put me in the tsukiyomi genjutsu he answered, This is just a thought, naruto said, but there is a chance that itachi took mikoto with him as he left, Sarutobi along with kakashi began nodding soaking in the information, It's starting to make sense sarutobi said, Sasuke was still shocked ,but deep down he was beginning to see the incident in a new light, But one thing was still bugging him, Why did itachi put him in the tsukiyomi, why did he make himself the main culprit

Naruto noticed sasuke was still in conflict, Sasuke I know it's hard to believe, but i'm telling you the truth, naruto said, I have no reason to lie about this, Sasuke went silent for a second and then spoke, Hokage-sama can you tell me how this whole thing started? He asked, Sarutobi nodded, He then explained to sasuke about the Coup de ta agains the village planned by the uchiha council and itachi's undercover spying that was ordered by the council behind his back, Naruto then stepped in and joined the conversation, Naruto told him about itachi becoming a pacifist after he was forced to kill an old friend of his in anbu, on one of the nights of running from the villagers, by the end of to say sasuke was pissed was an understatement, he was beyond pissed

Sarutobi then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture, This is a mug shot of itachi right after the massacre he said giving it to naruto, Naruto looked at the picture of itachi, it seemed like he had the Sharingan Activated, Naruto didn't find anything different about the picture until he reached the eyes, he looked closely and carefully, The eyes looked like their had small light shine spot in the eyes, Wait a minute naruto thought, I;ve seen itachis sharingan before, They never had any shine with it activated, Not unless their...naruto's eyes widened, Those bastards naruto hissed, What did you see sasuke asked, naruto handed the picture to him and said look closely at the eyes,

Sasuke looked found the same thing naruto did, Their...Contacts sasuke said in disbelief, Exactly naruto said, Sarutobi was surprised as well, when they reached that conclusion, Kakashi finally spoke, so you mean that itachi was framed? He asked, Yes naruto said, There no doubt itachi was framed and falsely accused of murdering the uchiha clan, There was silence in the room, none of them could believe what they found out, Deep inside the four was extremely pissed, sarutobi finally broke the silence,

To think that the council would do something like this, But it's clear now of hoe corrupt they have become sarutobi said in disgust, I have let things slide, But no more, I think it's time that I show them who's in charge of this village, and I will find out the instigator of this and make him pay for his crimes, Naruto, sasuke and kakashi saw the look on sarutobi's face, The determination, the power, The skill and wisdom The god of Shinobi was back.

Kakashi then cut in, So any idea who's the culprit for this he asked, Naruto smirked I have an idea of who's behind this he said, I think I know who you're talking about,...Danzo they both said in unison,

Sasuke the took this time to speak, He was that approached me and comforted me for my loss, How could he be the one that insitgate the assassination of my clan, I might know why, but I can't be certain with out getting the facts, Sasuke looked disappointed but understood naruto's lack of information,

Sarutobi Spoke, But there is one problem he said, Danzo is very good at covering his tracks, I doubt that we can get any evidence, or catch him in the act, Naruto just smirked, don't worry about that he said, If I know donzo, I bet he will be coming after me to try and recruit me again, being as power hungry as he is I can use that to my advantage,

This got confused looks from sasuke, Why would he be coming after you? He asked, Naruto sighed and looked at sarutobi, Sarutobi nodded, Naruto then turned to sasuke, What were are about to tell you is top secret, It does not leave this room, Sasuke nodded you have my word he said, Naruto then began to explain the truth about the Attack on the village, The kyuubi, and even introduced tsubaki, By the end of the explanation sasuke was greatly disgusted by the acts of the villagers,

How can anyone do that? Now felling bad for the blonde, That's what people do when their minds are clouded by hate, And it clouds their judgment, instead of being seen as a hero, they see him as the kyuubi himself, Naruto is it's jailor although from what we now know, it's no longer necessary, but sadly the kyuubi can not be extracted with out killing the host, sasuke gulped a little, I could have ended up like that? He thought, Naruto the spoke up, It was thanks to tsubaki that I managed to live this long, let alone keep my sanity he said,

The three then noticed that it was dark outside, Sarutobi sighed, well it's getting late, we all should rest, Especially sasuke, I pretty sure he will need to think things over, Sarutobi then gave naruto a small portable type microphone, Here keep this with you sarutobi said, just in case danzo decideds to act, Naruto then smirk, Wow my first under cover mission,he said happily, Which rank will this be? I'm classifying this an S ranked mission sarutobi said, Make sure your prepared I have a feeling that danzo won't go with out a fight, Right naruto said, just in case i'll leave a track of chakura for the anbu to follow, with that they will be able to find the hide out and restrain danzo, Sarutobi nodded, he then remembered the present he mentioned the day before, Oh yeah I almost forgot he said, pulling out his keys to the namikaze estate, Keep them for now naruto said, I will wait until my mission is complete, Sarutobi understood narutos reasoning and nodded, Right then go home and rest you two a big day ahead of you, hai Hokage-sama, the three said in unison, they left as sarutobi dismissed them,

Once out side, kakashi waved good bye and left using a shunshin, Which left naruto and sasuke alone to talk, Naruto looked at sasuke, are you gonna be alright? He asked, Sasuke nodded Yeah he said, I just need to think things over, i'll be fine, Naruto smiled okay he said, But I have to tell you that you can't tell anyone what you found out, I'm kinda putting my life on the line just by telling the truth, Sasuke nodded, Before they parted ways Sasuke took his chanve to speak, Thanks naruto, I really owe you one, Naruto's smile widened Anytime buddy he said as he walked to his apartment,

When naruto reached his apartment he opened the door and was greeted by Kotaro that was waiting, hey there kotaro naruto said petting him, Kotaro barked, Naruto went to his room and laid down on his bed, Soon he said, Very soon I'll liberate the corruption that has plagued this village for too long, Danzo and the council have gone too far this time, Soon they will learn the consequences of their actions, Soon they will face judgment, with that naruto finally went to sleep.

_**(AN):Finally done, I know you guy are probably thinking, Why the hell did you make the uchiha an ally, Well to tell you the truth, I decided to put the uchiha on the side of good for once, Also Later on in the story naruto will get a blood line limit, He'll activate it around the same time as sasuke,(Most of you probably already know when), I've been thinking of giving him the Rinnegan, I'm still working on that, I already know about some of the limits abilities, And im also add an ability of the rinnegan to actually heal the sharingan draw backs, He won't be able to take it away but he'll be able to heal it and boost it, Basically Itachi will not go blind when he joins later on, **_

_**Anyway I hope you guys liked it, Again please give out your opinions and suggestions and i'll see if I can add it of edit it, Thank you all for reading.**_

_**P.S.: I also have another story that I'm starting on, It is another Naruto fanfiction cross over, Of you want to know what i'm crossing over the story with Hears a hint, Look up the name Hiedern, And Team Ikari, There will be also two more stories that i'll be working on, One will be A tales of the abyss and tales of Vesperia, slight naruto fanfic, and the third one will be a tales of the abyss self insert. **_

_**Alright gotta go, I will be updating very soon, Until then Ja Ne! **_


	6. Chapter 4 Preposition and Bell Test

Naruto/Tales of Vesperia

Tsukikage

Chapter 4

Preposition and Bell Test

_**(AN): Hello everyone! It me Soul Reaper finally making another chapter, first off I'm sorry for the long update, I ran into some problems that needed to be taken care of, also my computer crashed and I had to change out a lot of parts and do a lot of upgrading, and now that all of it has been taken care of i'm back in business, Second I have read your reviews and I seriously must thank you for the beta reader suggestion, i've been out of school for almost three years and my english punctuation skills are a little rusty, Now to business, I've decided to add a little bit of an extra personality to naruto, not only will naruto have a little of yuri's personality but also a good amount of jades, which means he'll be very observant and deductive, he'll also have a bit of a demon king glasses personality in certain situations most likely interrogations, and don't be surprised if he has an over abundance of sarcasm,**_

_**Well anyway thank you for you reviews and your support, and I hope you'll like this chapter , So sit back and enjoy. **_

(''Normal Character Speaking'')

('_Character Thinking'_)

**(''Biiju/Entelexia speaking''**)

(''CHARACTER SCREAMING, SHOUTING ,YELLING'')

(Naruto's apartment 9:00 AM)

Naruto was currently sitting in the dining room eating breakfast, lost in thought about all the things that were revealed last night, ' _Man... I sure as hell opened up a can of worms on this one, just last night I just uncovered a hole entire conspiracy that could very well get the elder council executed and the __civilian council put out of office_' he thought, to say that naruto was happy was an understatement, in his head he was doing a happy dance, although the thought of having the two elders possible executed kinda disturbed him, he knew they were partly responsible for making his life a living hell for as long as he could remember, but in the end it all came down to their fears, Danzo on the other hand deserved to die, not only he tried to use naruto as a weapon, he was going to use him to over trough sarutobi and rule with an iron fist, things like that really pissed naruto off to no end, but it gives a huge opening to bring the bastard down and naruto intended on capitalizing on it.

Sasuke also came to mind, the uchiha was just as much as a victim as he was, he also was worried on how sasuke was taking this, figuring out that years of hatred was greatly misplaced can be hard on a person, but also the thought of not actually losing every single thing that you loved dearly could greatly help the recovery ,all in all sasuke should be okay, but he decided to talk to him and help things along, naruto looked at the clock and saw that he still had at least three hours until the test, '_Maybe I should go see the hokage before I head to the training ground, besides I have a small preposition that I have to make' _ Naruto thought,

After a few minutes naruto finished his breakfast, helped kotaro with his gear and departed for the the hokage's tower, After a few minutes of dealing with the occasional glares and a few lustful looks he reached the tower, when he entered he sighed, he knew that he was going to have to deal with the secretary that absolutely hated his guts, As he reached the desk the secretary instantly glared at naruto seeming that she was trying to burn a hole in his head, Naruto keep an impassive face and spoke, '' Excuse me miss, I wish to talk with the hokage'' he asked in a respectful tone, '' The Hokage does not need to see scum like you!'' She sneered, Naruto sighed, he knew that was going to be the answer, ''Very well then, I guess i'll let myself in'' naruto said as he started walking toward the door of sarutobi's office, The secretary jumped over the desk and went after naruto to stop him, but he path was blocked by kotaro, kotaro growled daring her to make a more towards his master, She sneered once again,

'' You Should call off your dog Demon Brat!'' She said glaring as hard as she can, Naruto Smiled at this,

''Now now there's now need for name calling'' he said, And ''why would I have to call my partner off? So you can hurt me and throw me out? I think not'' he said, how ever if you keep this up I will have no choice but to end you right here'' he said, The secretary sneered,'' If you do that you will be executed'',

'' Ah yes'' he said, ''but you failed to realize that you just broke the thirds law, So I can kill you with out any type of repercussion, All I have to do is just snap my fingers and my partner here will rip out you wind pipe, so if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest that you back off'' he said still smiling, The secretary paled as she heard that, she quickly began to back up towards her desk, '' It's alright kotaro'' naruto said, as he proceeded towards the door, kotaro instantly cooled down and followed,

Sarutobi was currently grumbling to himself while facing the worst enemy of any kage, '' Curse this damn paper work...!'' Sarutobi Grumbled releasing killing intent hoping to burn the papers to ash, '' If only minato told my how he managed to finish the paper work'' he said, his thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door, '' Come in'' sarutobi said, Naruto entered the room,

'' Morning Hokage-Sama'' naruto greeted in a cheery tone, Hiruzen was a little put off by the formality but shrugged it off,

'' Good morning to you too naruto'' sarutobi said with a warm smile,

''What brings you here?'',

'' Well I have a Preposition that I would like to discuss with you'' naruto said,

'' Oh? And what would that be? Sarutobi asked,

''well I would like to add magic and strike artes to the ninja academy'' Naruto answered

Sarutobi Gaped at this, '' You want to add a new lesson to the academy?''he asked I bit surprised by this,

Naruto nodded, '' Yes I think this is something that will be a great addition to konohas arsenal'' he said, Sarutobi took a thinking pose stroking his once again brown beard,

''Hmmm Well if I were going to add this I will have to see the effective they are'' he said, Naruto Smirked with his fox grin '' Well how about this, We all know of kakashi's tendency to by late to just about anything, The time we take our test should be around the time that the other jounin's would be here giving you the results of their tests... you know where im getting at with this right?'' Naruto asked, Sarutobi quickly caught on and Smiled in the same way naruto did,

'' You plan on giving the audience a good show aren't you?'' He asked noticing the Glee in naruto's eyes, Naruto nodded, '' Indeed I do, This one will be worth watching believe me'' he said,

Hiruzen smiled'' I'll try to invite the all of the clan heads also, Make sure to give us a grand performance'' he said with an evil smirk, '' I Plan to'' naruto said with the same smirk,

After A few more hour of Talking and planning it was nearly time for the test, Sarutobi sent out anbu to gather up the clan heads, around that same time jounins began to enter the office, after a few minutes all of the clan heads and jounin's were present, Naruto then Explained the Proposal,

To say the Clan head and the jounin's were dumbfounded for a mere kid who's not even a genin suggest a possibly very effective way of fighting into the teaching of the shinobi, Some were interested while others highly doubted that it could be any help, oh how wrong naruto would prove them,

After explain the Plan Naruto exited the office heading towards the training ground, Sarutobi instantly Took out his crystal ball and created a projection for the whole audience to see, Sarutobi did a little adjusting to have it land on naruto, At the moment it seems as thought naruto met up with kakashi half way there and they walked there together making small talk.

Right at noon naruto and kakashi appeared in training ground seven where sasuke and sakura were waiting, Sakura who was fuming at the two's tardiness Spoke first, '' YOU TWO ARE LATE!'' Sakura Screeched, The three males Flinched at the loudness of he voice, This also woke up tsubaki who was sleeping the whole time, ''

Sorry me and naruto here had to help an old lady with her groceries''kakashi said with an eye smile, Naruto glared at kakashi, '' LIAR!'' Sakura screeched again even louder than the last, The three flinched again,

'_That voice of her Isn't human_' the three thought, Kotaro was whimpering from the pain in his ears,After the ringing out of their ears stopped kakashi Spoke,

''Alright let get this started'' he said as he brought out a small timer and Two bells attached to a red piece of string, '' The objective of this test is to get these bells from me'' he said, Sakura spoke, ''But sensei there are only two bells'' sakura said, '' Exactly sakura which means that only two of you will pass, the one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy'' kakashi said, Sakura audibly gulped, Naruto instantly began contemplating about the test, he knew something was off about this,

'' also if you want these bells, then come at me with an intent to kill'' kakashi said, Sakura being a dunce spoke, '' but sensei what if you get hurt '', All three males mentally face palmed, '' where the hell did you come up with that conclusion? Naruto said in a whispered tone, kakashi chuckled, '' Don't worry about me, im pretty sure im more than capable of avoiding injury,'' he said, '_That's what e thinks' _naruto thought,

''anyway you three have three hours take them'' kakashi said , ''if you fail you will be sent back to the academy, Ready...Begin!''

The Four instantly disappeared into the woods, he already knew where sasuke and sakura hid by sensing their chakura signature, but he was quite surprise that he couldn't find naruto, '_ How can he hide his chakura so well,I can't even feel his presence' _kakashi thought, '' I think i'll read a little before I start to look for them'' he said bringing out his small orange book,

Mean Naruto was currently thinking about his next move, ' _Something is off about this test, _naruto thought,'_Three genin, two bells, It seems like he's trying to trick us, to make us fight against each other, This village has always had a cell of three genin and one jounin, So that means...,' _Naruto smiled as realization struck him, '_ So that's it,'_ he thought, Naruto then Created a Kage Bushin Equipped with a bladed bow, a dagger, and a set of arrows, '' Distract him for as long as you can,'' naruto said to the clone, ''Got It.'' The clone said as it readied the arrow and took aim, The Real naruto with kotaro following him took off in the direction of sakura's hiding spot,

Kakashi still had his nose deep into his book, much to the dismay of the females watch through the projection in the hokage tower, he giggled perversely and had a small stream of blood coming out if his nose, which his mask hid, He stopped giggling as he sensed something coming at him, he looked up and saw it was an arrow, he quickly grabbed the arrow and smiled, '' your going to have to do better than that'' he said, His smile dropped when he heard a small beeping noise from the arrow, Suddenly his danger senses went off the charts telling him to throw it away, Kakashi threw it in the nick of time, just as the arrow was a small distance away it exploded,

In the tower everyone gawked at this, They have never seen anything like that, of course they've had explosive arrows but not at this level, They only thing they had consisted of an arrow with a Exploding tag, But this however seemed like it was used with advanced technology something they didn't have much of,

Back to the training ground kakashi was breathing heavily, '_That was way too close,' _he thought,_' How the hell could naruto get his hands on something like that,' _

His thoughts were cut short as he sensed more arrows coming his way, Kakashi quickly dodge a small barrage of explosive arrows,' _okay maybe telling them to come at me with an intent to kill was a mistake,' he thought,_ after dodging more arrows he finally had enough and disappeared in a cloud of smoke,

Sakura Stared In shock of what she just saw, ' _How the hell could that Baka get something like that, Sasuke-kun should have those', _I'm her mind she just couldn't believe that the Dead last of the academy could do anything like this, '' Sakura'' a voice called from behind her, sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, she quickly tuned around to find naruto standing behind her, She quickly became angry, ''DAMMIT YOU BAKA DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!'' She yelled, which caused naruto and kotaro to wince, '' Would you Please stop yelling?'' he asked in irritation,'' i'm right in front of you, Sakura blushed with embarrassment but quickly shook it off, '' What the hell do you want?she asked still a little angry,

Naruto sighed inwardly regretting asking her for assistance, ''Look don't you think something is off about this test? Naruto asked,

''What do you Mean?'' Sakura asked confused,

'' There are three genin trying to get two bells, do you think thats a bit o...Damn..! he took out the clone faster that I thought.'' he said, ''Look we don't have much time before kakashi gets here i'll get straight to the point, The true goal of the test is to use teamwork, He just used the bells to''... he stopped when he felt a small serge of chakura, a moment later he and sakura saw a small swirl of leaves,

'' Naruto...Sakura'', a weak voice called from behind them, They quickly tuned around to find sasuke leaning against a tree, Kunai and Shiriken littered his body and he was bleeding profusely, Sakura looked absolutely horrified while naruto kept a blank face, '' Both of you...Get..way from here'' he said struggling to stand, This guy...is serious, If you don't run he'll...kill you''.

After sasuke finished he fell to the ground Dead. Sakura screamed and fainted shortly after, Naruto used a hand sign, ''Kai!'' naruto said, The genjutsu dissipated, Kakashi smiled as he pulled out the ear plugs, ''Very Nice'' kakashi said, '' you managed to look through my genjutsu''. ''Thanks for the complement'' naruto said, ''Although I think you over did it a little?'' Naruto asked,

''Yeah I guess I did'' kakashi chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto smirked as he took this as an opportunity to escape, '' Kotaro Now!'' Naruto yelled, Suddenly Kotaro jumped from his hiding spot in the bushes and launched a fire ball from his mouth, the fire ball landed in between kakashi and naruto exploding on impact causing dirt and debris to fly around, This caught kakashi completely off guard, Kakashi covered his eyes from the dirt and debris, Naruto took this chance and grabbed sakura and Disappeared into the woods, Kotaro following right behind him, when the dust cleared kakashi looked around to find naruto along with sakura gone, Kakashi smiled under his mask, '_ It seems he's figured it out, You have truly grown naruto' _kakashi thought proudly, he then disappeared in search for sasuke,

In side the office there was one dumbfounded Tsume along with the rest of the audience in the room, ''Did that dog just shoot fire?...From it's mouth?'' Tsume asked, Everyone else couldn't answer as they were too shocked to what they just saw, Sarutobi was the first one to recover from the shock and chuckled, ' _Just like Minato, That boy never ceases to amaze me' _he thought,

Back inside the woods Sasuke was currently thinking about what he saw not too long ago, ' _What the hell was that?' _he thought, '_ i've never seen anything like that.' _His musing were cut short when he felt a presence, ''Yo'' a voice called out from behind him, sasuke quickly tuned around to find kakashi leaning against a tree with his face deep inside his book,(**The scene is the same in the anime, Sorry too lazy to do the whole thing**),

Not long after the fight between sasuke and kakashi, Naruto showed up with an awakened sakura to find sasuke buried in the ground up to his neck, the reaction of course was that sakura screamed and fainted...Again,

which caused the other three to sweat drop, Naruto shrugged it off and tuned his attention to sasuke, '' you alright?'' he asked, '' Yeah, just a bit of a bruised ego'' sasuke said, naruto chuckled and began digging sasuke out of the hole, after a few minutes sasuke was finally free, ''Thanks'' sasuke said while dusting himself off,

they tuned to a still sleeping sakura woke her up, sakura woke up to find her precious sasuke-kun alive and well, ''Sasuke-kun!'' saukra yelled tackling sasuke to the ground,much to his displeasure, Naruto was beginning to get irritated at sakuras antics, ''Will you please knock that off?'' naruto asked pinching the bridge of his nose, Sakura stood up and snarled, ''Shut you baka!'' she said, ''your just jealous because sasuke-kun get all the attention from me, it doesn't matter where you've been or how hard you train, you will never be as cool as sasuke-kun'', as soon as she said that a huge amount of killing intent came crashing down on sakura, she began to have trouble breathing and her legs were starting to feel weak, she looked at naruto and saw the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen, she felt his eyes burn into her like it was trying to burn her soul,

Sasuke honestly felt like he was going to shit his pant's at that very moment, he hasn't seen eyes like that since that night, it put a chill down to his spine, ' i'm really glad i'm not sakura right now' sasuke thought,

Naruto stayed silent for a few more seconds and then spoke, ''Listen Haruno..!'' naruto said in a cold tone, '' I've tried putting up with you, but right not i'm really getting tired of this, Get this straight, This isn't a game, You think after all this time that I still had the same crush on you like I did when I was younger? Please, I've gotten over you a long time ago, and as for your little fangirlism, I suggest you wake up and get you act together, because of your actions we could very well fail this test, and in real life you could end up getting us killed, and to be quite honest I don't intend on dying because of your childish games, if you can't start acting like a shinobi then I will have no choice but to report you to the hokage for being a hazard to this team and your self, is that understood?'' Sakura how was still having trouble standing on her feet managed to nod, the killing intent lessened considerably, ''Good'' naruto said, his face was still stoic, sakura finally able to stand straight just stood there silently not wanting to anger the blond even more.

Sasuke spoke,'' So i'm assuming you have a plan?'' he asked, a small grin appeared on naruto's face, '' as a matter of fact I do'' he said, '' well i'm all ears, lets hear it'' sasuke said, they then huddled together to form a plan,

Back in the office everyone was shocked by what they saw, after a few moment everyone regained their composure, '' Now that was impressive, even for a genin asuma said taking a puff of his cigarette, the others agreed with him, all though they were a little disturbed by the look in his eyes, they felt a chill down their spines when they saw his eye's, '' man I really don't want to know what he's like when he's really pissed'' anko said grinning like a maniac, (** Of Coarse you know what anko is currently ****thinking right now**),

Back with the three genin, they finally finished their plan of attack, Naruto has a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face, they were currently watching kakashi read his smut book, naruto reached in side his pack and pulled out a small fruit that looked a little like a peach but looked a little different, ''This hardly the time for eating!'' sasuke said, naruto's grin grew, '' oh this?'' He asked, ''oh no this isn't for me, it's for him'', the two looked at him confused, '' you'll see'' naruto said, ''oops'' he said purposely dropping the fruit, the fruit fell and hit part of the tree and rolled out on the ground towards kakashi.

Kakashi felt something hit his foot, he looked down and saw a small piece of fruit, ' must be fruit that fell out of the tree' he thought, ' hmm I really shouldn't, this being a test and all... eh what the hell' kakashi picked up the fruit and cleaned it off, he tuned around the other way and pull down his mask, not wanting anyone to see his true face, and took a bite of the fruit, there was utter silence for a few seconds '' Ugh! Kakashi yelled out as he began coughing and hacking from the fruits terrible taste, While trying to get the horrid taste out of his mouth he could hear someone scream''NOW!'', '_dammit_ _how the hell could I have fell for that?, im a jounin for kami sake!_' he thought, he instantly went on guard to counter the genin's assault.

The three genin and kotaro jumped from their hiding spots and charged kakashi, Naruto was equipped with a bladed bow and dagger, Kotaro was equipped with a kodachi while the other two were equipped with kunai, Naruto attacked first by going for kakashi's legs by doing a slide kick, kakashi jumped in the air to avoid it, however naruto anticipated this and brought out and arrow and shot it towards kakashi, kakashi saw this and shifted his weight and barely dodged the arrow in mid air, once kakashi landed he instantly felt danger and tuned around to saw a huge number of kunai and shiruken coming at him, kakashi quickly took out a kunai and deflected the projectiles, ' This is really cutting it close' kakashi thought, he suddenly felt another presence behind and found kotaro charging at him, he quickly dodged the attack that was aim at his waist, suddenly he felt a small spike in chakura, he quickly tuned to find sasuke doing a series of hand signs he instantly recognized, ' Impossible a genin shouldn't be able to do that jutsu' kakashi thought surprised, kakashi braced himself for the attack only to find that sasuke hesitated, ' why did he stop?' kakashi thought confused by sasuke's hesitation, he got his answer a second later when he felt a spike of chakura behind him, Kakashi looked over his shoulder to find naruto casting an arte, the glyph underneath him had I light green color, naruto then spoke an incantation, ''**Howl in rage o mighty vortex...Havoc Gale**''naruto yelled, as soon as naruto cast the spell kakashi could fell a huge draft of wind beginning to twist and turn around him, ''SHIT!'' kakashi managed to say right before he was pick up from the ground by the raging winds, Naruto signaled for sasuke to release the jutsu, ''**Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!**'' sasuke yelled as he blew a large fire ball from his mouth, the fire ball collided with the twister tuning the arte into a flaming tornado,

The fire twister roared for a few good seconds before the winds dispersed and died down, the flame going along with it, all there was left was small crater of burned grass and dirt with kakashi no where to be seen, sakura began to look around for kakashi, only to find no trace of him, sakura began to freak out,

'' OH MY GOD, WE KILLED KAKASHI SENSEI!'' she yelled, naruto and sasuke both flinched at the volume of her scream,

''Calm Down'' he said, trying to get the ringing out of his ears, kakashi-sensei is still alive

''How can you be so sure?'' sakura asked still in panic

''Believe me he wasn't made a jounin for nothing,'' naruto said, '' besides we can't even come close to kill a jounin, let alone a former anbu'',

''I beg to differ'' a voice said from behind them, The three genin instantly tuned around to find kakashi leaning against a tree breathing heavily and had cuts and burns on a good portion of his body, the three genin looked back at the location of the burned ground to find a log practically burnt to a crisp,'' YOUR ALIVE'' sakura yelled happily, much to the threes displeasure, after getting the ringing out of their ears for god knows how many times, they heard the alarm clock go off, kakashi chuckled weakly, '' looks like you three failed to get the bells'' he said, sakura paled, sasuke narrowed his eyes, naruto just smirked, '' that where you wrong'' naruto said, kakashi rose an eyebrow to confused, naruto pointed toward kakashi's left hip where he tied the bells to earlier, kakashi looked saw that they were gone, his one visible eye widened in surprise, '' How did you?'' kakashi asked, naruto pointed towards kotaro, kakashi looked and found the bells dangling from the dogs mouth still a attached to the string, kakashi smiled from under his mask '' Well it looks like you all passed'' he said, he then walked towards the memorial stone,(_**A/N): sorry, for not writing the speech, but I'm kinda felling lazy, besides you all should know the line by now, **_After kakashi finished talking about team work and informing them about their missions starting the next day he disappeared in a cloud of smoke to give his report unknown to him everyone was in the office watching walk towards the tower before finally dispelling,

Back in the office everyone was completely awed by what the saw, ''Such power''B Haihashi said, I take back what I said about that kids plan Asuma said, impressed of how effective the spells were, the rest who also doubted naruto's preposition agreed with asuma, sarutobi couldn't help but smile, his surrogate grandson was finally beginning to gain some clout with the village, as small as it may be it was good non the less, he then began to discuss things to the rest of the clan heads and jounins

Meanwhile we find naruto along with sasuke eating at ichirakus celebrating the graduation of the, survival exam, sakura would have come along but she said that she was needed as home early, The two genin eating in silence each of could find anything to say, the silence went on for a few more minutes until sasuke decided to speak, ''Naruto'' sasuke called in a calm tone, naruto turned to sasuke, '' I just want to say thanks again for last night'', I probably would have still been going on and on about killing my brother if it wasn't for you, Naruto smiled as he expected this, ''Don't worry about'' naruto said, it's the least I could do, besides I still owe them for saving my life many years ago'', sasuke smiled at that, ''Yeah but thanks to you I can put somethings behind me, and I can think more clearly than ever, and...i can finally be happy that my mother is still alive out there somewhere'', Naruto smiled ''anytime'' he said, after a few more minutes of talking they finally finished their ramen, they paid for the food and left, after walking for a bit they were about to go their separate ways until sasuke spoke, ''Naruto for what you've done for me I am grateful, So from now on i'll watch your and can watch mine'' he said, Naruto smiled and nodded, Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut the palm of his hand, blood instantly began to ooze out this freaked out sasuke for a second until naruto spoke, '' Let's make o an oath'', he said, Sasuke instantly understood and did the same thing, after sasuke slashed his hand they shook hands, '' From now on we share an oath of brotherhood, To protect each other and all to those we love and care for, and to bring justice to those who would bring pain and suffering to the innocent. Sasuke smiled at that moment sasuke was the happiest he had ever been, After that they said their good byes as they went to their own homes.

Back in the office, kakashi finally arrived to give his report, he was quite surprised to find all the shinobi clan heads also inside the hokage's office, he quickly shrugged it off and entered, ''Ah kakashi, good of you to finally show up'' hiruzen said, with a smile, the others looked towards kakashi and almost laughed when they saw the unfortunate state he was in, ''Sorry it took so long'', ''I had a bit of a rough time and i'm in a bit of pain right now'' he said in a slight groan, ''Seems like you underestimated them'' the hokage said, ''Yeah big time'' kakashi said, If I didn't use substitution at the last moment I doubt I would be alive right now'', anyway they passed with flying colors'' Sarutobi smiled and nodded accepting the report, ''Alright, You are dismissed, go and get cleaned up and rest you've been though a lot today'' sarutobi said, ''Hai Hokage-Sama.'' kakashi said, kakashi the left to go home with him thinking 'Geez I haven't felt this battered since third great war', after kakashi left everyone else also began to leave the office once everyone was gone sarutobi laughed a little, '' that boy never ceases to amaze me'' he said, he then looked at a picture on the wall that had the face of minato on it, '' If only you could see your son right now, I know you would be proud'' he said, he then began to finish up the last of the pg the tower and paper work before leaving to turn in for the evening.

_**Whew! Finally done!, Sorry if this one took so long, this was my first time doing battle scenes, and to be honest I don't know if it came out to well, anyway tell me what you think about this chapter, and also give me some ideas if you think I need to edit it... Now I came up with some ideas for different attacked for the rasengan that's coming up in later chapters,one particular attack I thought of was called resenspiral or resendrill, I'm still trying to come up with a better name for it, and yes I was watching gurren laggon when I came up with the idea, Anyway if you feel like it you can also give me ideas for the rasengan. Oh and there's more, in later chapters naruto will have the rinnegan and also his mothers chakura chain technique, although he will use it in a different way, not only will he you it to bind people but he will also use it for attacking by using razor like metal cards, Think of roxas from mana khemia, and finally he will find a special sword during the wave mission in the next chapter, the style I will give him is the sonic lai sword stance style, and first off let me tell he will be an absolute beast when he uses that sword at it full power, (Thing of anna lemuri from mana khemia, and virgil from devil may cry 3 and mitsunari ishida from sengoku basara 3 samurai heroes) I know crazy right?, **_

_**Anyway I gotta go, i'll update as soon as I can, until then Ja Ne!**_

_**P.S.: if anyone would like to volunteer to beta read my stories please contact me, and thank you for the seggestion. **_


	7. Chapter 5 Problems And Mission to Wave

Naruto/Tales of Vesperia

Tsukikage

Chapter 5

Problems and Mission to Wave

**Hello Everyone, it's me Soul Reaper here with another Chapter, I have read your reviews and I must thank you for helping me realize that I needed to go back and edit my earlier chapters, Chapters 1 and 4 have already been edited and fixed, however i'm still in the process of editing the other chapters, if I can find the files for that is. Any way I hope your liking that story so far still this my first time so I hope you'll work with me, Here I have a list of things that's going to be happening in the story pretty soon and I want your opinion on this.**

**Zabuza and Haku will live and become an ally to naruto and the leaf, I also decided to do a Sasu/Fem Haku pairing.**

**Inari will become a ninja and will have a blood line, i'm still working on what blood line to give him, I'm thinking of giving him the Poison Blood Line, However you all can suggest others if you want. **

**I Can't rhyme worth crap so B is going to be talking regularly.**

**Well that's it for now, here's that chapter so sit back and enjoy.**

(''Character Speaking'')

**(''Bijuu/Entelexia Speaking'')**

('Character Thinking/Inner Monologue')

(SCREAMING/SHOUTING)

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or The Games Tales of Vesperia, Those are the Property of Kishimoto and Namco Bandai **

Chapter Start

''This is Scare Crow In position, what is your status?'' Kakashi said over the head Comm

"This is Raven Standing by '' Sasuke said

'' This is Fox Standing by'' Naruto said

''This is Cherry Blossoms Standing by'' Sakura said,

''Good, Do any of you see the target?'' Kakashi asked,

''Yes target has been sighted, Current is distance 8 Meters'' Sasuke Answered

''I Also see the Target, Current Distance is 5 Meter'' Naruto Answered,

''I See the target as well, current distance is 3 meters'' Sakura answered

''does the Target have a red bow tied to it's ear?'' Kakashi asked,

''Affirmative'' Naruto answered

Alright, Cherry Blossom since your closest to the target, you will attempt to capture the target, Kakashi said,

''Hai Kakashi-sensei.'' Sakura said,

''Raven and I will give you support, but what ever you do approach the target slowly'' Naruto added a bit worried,

''Roger'' Sakura said ' Why does he sound so worried a of a sudden?, It's just a cat' she thought as she silently dropped from the branch of the tree. Sasuke who was standing next to naruto's position noticed the look of concern on his friends face.

''Uh are you okay? Sasuke asked, ''You look like something bad is going to happen, Naruto looked towards sasuke and spoke, '' Do you know how tora got the name Konoha's Demon Cat? Naruto asked,

''No sasuke answered'' Naruto continued, ''Well lets just say I've seen what it could do first hand, and believe me it's not pretty

(Flash Back 7 years ago)

Naruto was on his way towards Ichiraku Ramen, Ignoring the Glares of hate sent his way, he walked down the main road until something caught his eye, he barely managed to see what it was since it flew past him in a blur a second later naruto saw three young kid who were older than him along with a much older person that went in the same direction as the blur he just saw, curiosity got the best of the blond so he decided to follow the group, After a few minutes of running trying to keep up with the group they finally stopped in the middle of the forest in one of the training grounds.

Naruto hid behind a tree to watch the scene unfold, Naruto found out that they were chasing after some cat, a rather huge cat with a deep blood red fur color with black stripes that went along it's body,

_'Why are they chasing a cat?' _Naruto thought to himself as he watch the cat just aimlessly walk around while the group of ninja hid inside the trees, His thought's was cut short when he saw one of the genin jumped from his hiding spot towards the cat, What happened next would be forever burned into naruto's mind.

The cat suddenly dodged the genin and attacked like a tiger going for it's prey, The genin screamed as he was being clawed and bitten, The genin would try to fight back to get the cat off of him, however it was simply too fast, ''NOOOOO NOT THE FACE!'' the Genin yelled, things got worse as the cat aimed lower, ''OH NO NOT THERE!'' the genin screamed as the cat Clawed the boys Crotch, The other two genin finally came in to help their comrade only to suffer the same fate.

Naruto watched in horror as the three male genin were mauled by the cat, The screams of the genin were heard through out the village, The villager and ninja alike looked in the direction of the screams an shuttered, everyone even the civilians knew of the demon cats brutality, After about thirty minutes of screaming and crying the dymiyo's wife's cat was finally satisfied, Tora stood over the three genin triumphantly, The three male genin layed on the ground whimpering in the fetal position, the jounin finally came down from the tree and managed to capture the cat by using a jutsu that forced it to sleep.

The jounin carried the cat while he dragged the students by the collar, while walking out of the forest with the student in tow he came across naruto who was sitting in front of a tree his hugging his knees close to his chest shivering in fear, _' That's the Fourths son' _ The Man thought, He took pity for the blonde, 'For him to see something like this' he mentally mused , He decided to help naruto and take him to the hokage in hopes that the old man would be able to help him, and then escort the student to Hospital to get patched up, he just hoped that they weren't to traumatized by this. 'Man if it's not war that traumatizes these kids, it's this damn cat' he thought before disappeared via shushin, 

The end result of this was that the Injured genin were nearly castrated by the Demon cat, They also developed a Incredible fear of cats and needed Nearly a year of therapy to help them recover, 

As for Naruto he attended therapy along with the genin, Who he befriended to of them while the last one kept his distance a way from Naruto, Come to find out that two of the genin were Izumo and Kotetsu While the third one was actually Mizuki. 

After a few months of therapy they were released, Naruto Managed to get over his fear of cats...Sort of, While Izumo Kotetsu and Mizuki would run for the hills if they so much as heard a small Meow, Due to this incident, The team never took the Tora mission again.

(Flash Back End)

''How the hell can a cat possibly do that?'' Sasuke asked finding the story hard to believe.

Naruto regained himself from the shuttering and Spoke, ''Well there was a rumor that many years ago during the time the Shodaime Hokage, His wife had a cat that somehow got itself lost in the forest of death just about a year after he created it. From what I here that there were many demon like animal's and insects that were sealed inside the forest to keep them from attacking the human populace, The cat was in heat when it traveled to the forest, Apparently one of the Feline like demon's mated with it and well you know where this is going'' Naruto Answered.

''So when they called it the demon cat, They literally Meant that?'' Sasuke asked

''Yep'' Naruto answered, '' I just hope it isn't In a Hostile mood right now, because if it is then it's not going to be pretty'' he shuttered once again, Kotaro voiced his concern with a small whimper

Tsubaki who was in the back of naruto's mind, Heard the whole thing and instantly shuttered, She remembered that cat when she was teamed up with Tsunade, Jyraiya, and Orochimaru when she was younger, and she's seen the cat's work many time before, ' Let's just hope Naruto saves her before things get bad' she thought.

Back on the outside Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to fell very concerned about Sakura's well being, She may have been annoying, but still no one deserves to go though that, They watch quietly as sakura began to Cautiously approach the cat,

''Here Tora'' Sakura called, The Cat Turned it attention towards sakura, Tora's Fur began to stand up and it's back arched, It hissed at sakura with Fire in it's eyes, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks in fear,

''N-Nice Kitty'' Sakura stuttered a little in fright and backed away a little.

''Oh Shit, this isn't good'' Naruto said he turned to sasuke and motioned him to get a ready to assist if thing's get bad,

Sakura began to get more scared as Tora began to Stalk towards her like a predator about to pounce on it prey, ''Uh Guy's A little Help Here?'' Sakura said, Just as the cat was about a few meters away it positioned itself for a pounce,

Naruto saw this and decided to act, ''Now...!'' Naruto said, He and Sasuke Lounged at tora in hopes of saving sakura, However they were too late, just as the two were just an inch from the cat it jumped towards the frightened Sakura, Tora Latched on to Sakura's face, the momentum along with it's size was enough to knock Sakura off her feet on to the ground, From there on the whole scene that Naruto absolutely wanted to avoid was happening all over again, Naruto, Sasuke Kotaro and Kakashi watching horror as the cat began it's rampage on it's victim, ''NOT THE FACE!'' Sakura Screamed, it only got worse as time went on, Sakura's screams could be heard all over Konoha, The Citizen and Shinobi who were outside at the time looked in the direction and shuttered,

''The Demon Cat strikes again'' one of the villagers said with pity in his voice, Izumo and Kotetsu who were guarding the front gate heard the scream and instantly began shaking reliving the very horror they went though 7 years ago,

''Oh Kami not again...!'' Izumo said as he went into fetal position, ''Gotta Find my happy place!, Gotta find my happy place!'' Kotetsu Cried as he sat down Curled up and rocking back and forward.

Sarutobi who was in the office reading his issue of Icha Icha Paradise heard the scream, ''Anbu.'' He sighed, One anbu with a Bear Mask appeared in front of the Hokage.

''Yes Hokage-Sama'' the Anbu said.

''Inform Inochi to prepare for another Patient, It's seems as though that tora got another one'' he said

''Hai Hokage-Sama'' the Anbu said with another bow, The anbu the disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After about 45 minuted of scratching and Biting Tora was finally satisfied, it stood over it victim triumphantly, Sakura was Laying down in the fetal Position whimpering shaking in fear, Naruto, Sasuke and Kotaro Stood still not moving a muscle,

''The Horror...'' Sasuke Whispered out as he began shuttering, Naruto wasn't doing much better as he was also Shivering, Kotaro Was Hiding behind Naruto's leg Shaking and Whimpering, Suddenly they saw White Feathers Floating around the cat, A second later the cat Instantly went to sleep. Kakashi Jumped down from the tree he was hiding in with unnerved look on his face. ''To Think I would have to see that again...'' Naruto Said, Kakashi went to go capture the cat.

''You two carry Sakura'' he said as he pick the cat up. The Two complied as they went to help their fallen comrade.

''Great now it won't be able to sleep tonight'' Naruto said with a sigh

''I don't think any of us will'' Kakashi said,

''I'm not so fond of cats anymore.'' Sasuke said, Kotaro Whined Agreeing with them.

As he and Sasuke carried their teammate, Naruto became lost in thought, It's been two month's since the news that his offer was accepted into the ninja curriculum, by the Shinobi Council, all there was now was to set up the plans for the coming classes, Also The team Decided to take their training very seriously, They found out the Hard way that Kakashi was a real Slave Driver...We'll Sasuke and Sakura did anyway, Naruto also pitched in and began teaching them how to use artes, But so far they worked on Tree and Water Walking in order to help control their Chakura, Sasuke had a bit of a hard time since he had big Chakura Reserves Which didn't surprise Kakashi as he knew that due to their Sharingan The Uchiha Naturally had Huge Reserves, Sakura on the other hand had No trouble what so ever, she managed to climb up the tree on the first try, However it also showed that she had very Small Chakura Reserves, so Kakashi Forced her to continue the tree Walking Exercise until her Chakura was Depleted, Even though Naruto already knew Tree and Water Walking he decided to do the exercise anyway, After they Mastered the Exercise, Naruto Decided to teach not only his Team Mates but also Kakashi how to Use Artes, He gave them books and scrolls of basic artes, he gave Kakashi a book on Advance artes along with the basic since he had bigger and much more control of his Chakura, They also trained to increase their Taijutsu and, Kakashi gave them Chakura Weights to Increase their Speed. After a Whole Month of this they quickly rose From low genin to at least Chunin.

'The First phase of my plans is nearly complete', if things go smoothly, I should be able to build an alliance with the imperial knights and fire country, with Madura on the loose, it's only a matter of time before thing take a turn for the worse, the only chance for us to survive this is to unite our forces and hope for the best' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the hokage tower, Kakashi knocked on the door, a second later they heard the hokage ordered for them to enter, the team entered to find the hokage sitting behind his desk and a rather large woman standing next to him,

''TORA MY BABY'' She yelled, everyone covered their ear due to the volume of the scream, ' jeez, she's as loud as sakura' Naruto thought trying to stop the ringing in his ear, this seemed to wake the cat up from it's slumber, and it looked at the woman in utter terror, The woman snatched the cat from Kakashi's clutches and began squeezing the life out of Tora, Everyone in the room instantly felt bad for the cat,

'No wonder why it keeps running away like this' they all thought, Naruto took this chance to end this once and for all, he stepped forward and spoke,

''um Excuse me ma am'' Naruto said in a respectful tone, The woman turn her attention to Naruto.

''Yes young man?'' the woman asked, happy from Naruto's respect,

''If I may, I know of a way to prevent Tora from running away again'' This woman's eye's widened and she began to listen intently,

''Cat's love attention of course, however they also love their own personal space, what you are doing is smothering it, cat's don't like it when people show too much affection to them, if you can avoid that then you should no longer have to deal with Tora leaving you'' Naruto finished, there was utter silence in the whole room as the woman took a thinking pose,

''hmm, I believe I can do that, thank you young man, I shall heed your advise'' she said with gratitude, she loosened her hold on the cat and apologize to the feline and began to leave the office, just before the woman turned the corner, Tora took one glance at naruto as in a form of thanking him, As the woman left Naruto felt many eye's on him, he turned to see everyone except sakura, were looking at naruto like he grew a second head,

''What?'' Naruto asked getting a little unnerved by how everyone was looking at him,

''I can't believe that you just did that'' Kakashi said incredulously,

''What did I do?'' Naruto asked confused by their reactions,

''Not only did you just permanently knocked off the tora retrieval from the list of D-Ranked mission, but you also gave advise to the Fire Dymiyo's wife.'' Kakashi said still finding hard to believe that his student got way with that.

''Will you guys relax?, All I did was give her some beneficial advise not give and order, besides I have experience with dealing with royalty, so I know what and what not to say or do'' Naruto said, this seemed to calm everyone down, Sarutobi nodded in acceptance, but on the inside everyone became curious as to what Naruto just said.

'Dealing's with Royalty huh?, i'm gonna have to ask him about that later' Sarutobi thought, as he himself also had a lot of experience of his dealing's with royalty also along with his son Asuma.

''Anyway I would like to thank you for doing that, I practically lost count on how many of my ninja I had to send to Inochi's therapy sessions, I only hope that miss Haruno here is the last one'' he said as he tuned his attention to sakura who was still in the corner of the room shivering, Sarutobi sighed and motioned for his anbu to appear, One anbu with a Cat mask appeared in a swirl of leaves,

''What is it you ask of me Hokage-Sama?'' the Anbu asked with a small bow'

'' Neko Please escort miss Haruno to Inochi's therapy session, After their done escort her home'' Hiruzen said,

''Hai Hokage-Sama'' she said, she looked at Sakura and instantly took pity on the girl, she picked Sakura up and left the office via shushin. Sarutobi then gave three their pay and decided to keep sakura's until tomorrow morning when they came back for their missions.

''Alright everyone go home and get some rest, you all did a good job today, oh and for getting rid of the tora mission, I have an extra reward for you all, come directly here tomorrow morning and you'll see what i have in store'' Sarutobi said. Everyone nodded and left office to head to their homes. Leaving the hokage alone with his greatest enemy...paper work.

Once the group were outside they decided to call it a night and head home for some sleep and went their separate ways, Naruto headed down the main road towards his apartment ignoring the glares and words of hate sent his way, Naruto no longer cared about what they thought of him anymore, if they stubbornly held on to their hatred and refuse to listen to reason then it was their loss, After a few minutes of walking Naruto reached his home as he was a bout to walk up the stairs to the upper floor he had a feeling he was being watched, Naruto stopped and spoke.

''Show yourself, there's no use in hiding'' he said, A second later a Shinobi appeared, he wore a standard Anbu uniform, Along with a blank mask and a head band that had the word for ne written in kanji, Naruto instantly recognized the Shinobi as Donzo's Root Anbu. Naruto kept his cool and spoke.

''Is there anything I can help you with?'' He asked in a calm tone,

''My Master wishes to see you Mister Uzumaki, if you would please follow me I will escort you to him'' The Anbu said in Monotone. Naruto smirked.

''And what would your master want with me?'' He asked.

'' I am not at liberty to say'' The Anbu said.

''Hmm, well if that's the case then i'm going to have to decline your master's offer'' Naruto said turning his back to the Anbu. The anbu instantly became angry and sneered at the blonde.

''I will take you to him, even if I have to use force demon...! The Anbu said. Naruto's Smirked widened, The Anbu then lunged to subdue the blond, as soon as the Anbu got close enough he spoke .

''_**Blade Roll...!**_'' Naruto said in a small whisper, As soon as he said that a rather large white light in the shape of a sword appeared in front of Naruto and began spinning around in a fast pace, the Anbu sensed danger, but unfortunately he was too late as he felt in intense pain with in his waist, it only lasted a second before it stopped and life instantly left the body of the Anbu, Naruto canceled the arte and tuned around, He found that the anbu was Cut in half from the waist and was on the ground dead. Naruto performed a fire jutsu to get rid of the evidence,

'_Seems as though that Danzo is getting a little impatient now, This will make things a little more difficult, But no matter he will be dealt with soon enough, i'll make sure of that, however Danzo's not stupid, i'm going to have be a little more cautious when dealing with him_' he thought. After the body was completely destroyed Naruto proceeded up the stairs to his apartment, Once inside he was greeted by Kotaro who came home earlier after the mission,

''Hey there Kotaro'' Naruto said with a warm smile on his face, Kotaro instantly stood up on it's hind legs and started liking naruto's face, Naruto chuckled at Kotaro's affection and patted the dog's head, Kotaro calmed down and went back down on all four's, Naruto then went into the kitchen to get some dinner, he decided to have some make some Croquette, when he thought of that he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that little joke his friend Yuri played on everybody when ever he made some dinner. **A/N:** **For any of you who wants to know what it was, look on you tube and put in Tales of Vesperia Yuri's Secret Ingredient, Trust me it's pretty funny. **After dinner Naruto went to take a shower, get dressed in his Pajamas and then got to bed, Falling asleep the instant he head hit the pillow.

**Mind Scape:**

Naruto suddenly found himself in a open grassy area, the sky was blue and the sun shined through with radiance, Naruto instantly realized he was in his mind,

''Tsubaki?'' Naruto called, the instant Naruto called he name she appeared in a flash of light,

''**Hello there kit, how are you?**'' Tsubaki asked with a smile on her face. Naruto also smiled,

''I'm fine Tsubaki'' he answered, ''is there a reason why you called me here tonight?''

''**Actually yes**'' Tsubaki Answered''

''And that would be?'' Naruto asked

''**Well I though it would be nice to keep each other company**'' She said. Naruto chuckled

''That sound's like as good idea, besides I was getting a little stressed anyway'' He said, But that's not the only reason why you brought me here is it?''

''**Your right, Now that you have your plans in place, I think it's about time you bring everyone else from Zalphias to meet with the village along with the Fire Dymiyo**'' Tsubaki said

''Yes I think it's about that time, I still have some planning to do, however it's about time the alliance was made, I have a feeling that thing are going to get bad in the future, and there's no telling when it's going to happen, were going to need all the help we can get'' Naruto said while he stroked his chin in thought.

''**So let's talk to Sarutobi tomorrow and request the audience of the Fire Dymiyo, It should be easy since you spent your time in the Imperial Knights, So it shouldn't be all that hard to convince him to make an** **alliance**,'' Tsubaki said

''True'',Naruto said as he nodded his head, ''Very well we'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow morning. Tsubaki nodded in agreement. She then stretched and layed down in the grass, she motioned Naruto to lay down next to her the blond did so they both just layed there cloud watching,

''Heh no wonder Shikamaru likes doing this so much, It so calming'' Naruto said as he went to sleep right next to Tsubaki, Tsubaki Chuckled as she looked at her host,

'_He looks so peaceful_' she thought as she layed right next to him and cover him with her 9 Tail's and fell asleep shortly after.

The Next Morning Naruto woke up feeling refreshed, he climbed out of bed and did his daily routine, After Helping Kotaro with his equipment he decided it was time to head towards the training grounds to meet up with his team mate's, He and Kotoro left the apartment and proceeded down the main road to training grounds, While on the way there he was once again glared at by the villagers, Naruto sighed in irritation.

'_Okay I know I don't really give a damn what they think about me anymore, but serious this is really_ _getting old_' he thought, he continued to ignore their glares and talks behind his back, which angered the villagers more then they already were, But they couldn't confront the blond in broad day light lest the be sent to ibiki, Naruto noticed this and a small smirk came across his face, After a few more minutes of walking he reached the training ground's where he found his team mate's were waiting.

''Morning Bro, Morning Sakura'' Naruto Greeted

''Morning Brother'' Sasuke said with a smile

''Morning Naruto'' Sakura said a little bit groggy,

''Didn't get much sleep huh?'' Naruto asked,

''Not Really, I was studying the Book you Gave us...That and...I kept getting nightmares of that cat'' Sakura said with a shutter, Naruto Instantly felt bad for sakura from what happen yesterday.

''Your okay right'' Naruto asked in concern

''Yeah i'll be fine, Nothing a few Month's of therapy won't fix'' Sakura said as she regained herself,

''Good'' Naruto said as he smiled, he then remembered about what sakura said before talking about yesterday's mission.

''Ah I almost forgot how are you guy's progress on that?Naruto asked

'' I managed to Master a few artes'' Sakura answered, Sasuke decided to come in on the conversation,

''So did I'' Sasuke added,

''Alright Show me'' Naruto said, They both nodded and turned their attention to the training dummies, Sakura decided to go first, She began to spike her Chakura as that was happening a small Brown glyph appeared under sakura's feet, she began to chant the spell,

''_**O din of this modest land !...Stone Blast**_'' Sakura yelled as he triggered the arte. A second later Huge stones began to fly out of the ground and began to pummel and crush the training dummy. Naruto was Impressed, Sakura managed to master an arte in a short amount of time,

''Very Impressive Sakura'' Naruto said with a smile, Sakura tuned and rubbed the back of her head appreciating the complement he Team Mate/Artes Master gave her,

''Did you manage to master any other ones besides the earth artes?'' Naruto asked

''Actually yes I can do Light Artes pretty easily, the other I have a bit of a harder time doing them'' She Answered. Naruto instantly took a thinking pose,

'Hmm, I'm going to have to test something when Kakashi-Sensei get's here' He thought, He turned his attention to Sasuke,

''Alright your next'' He said, Sasuke nodded and tuned to the other training dummy that wasn't damaged by Sakura's arte, Sasuke Spike his Chakura, A Red Glyph appeared under his feet as he began to chant the incantation,

''_**O flickering blaze burn!...Fire Ball!**_'' Sasuke yelled as he triggered the arte, As that happened Three Fire balls appeared above Sasuke's head at flew towards the training dummy, the fire balls exploded on impact, and cover the dummy in a blaze, Naruto couldn't help but smile, His team mates were learning Artes much butter than he expected them too.

''Impressive'' Naruto said, Sasuke Smirked and nodded,

''What others did you master?'' Naruto asked

''Well I can do Darkness Artes pretty well'' Other then that the other take a bit more effort to do'' Sasuke answered, Naruto nodded at he brothers answer, he then pulled out a two scroll's from his pocket,

''Alright since you guy's got the hang of basic artes I think it's not time to more to more advanced artes, Now first off I must worn you, these take more Chakura than the basic artes and can drain you pretty fast of you do to many of them, however these are are much more powerful and can take out more than one enemy at a time'' Naruto explained, he then decided to give a demonstration, Naruto turned to the last training dummy and Spike his Chakura, Glyph Larger than the basic appeared under his feet as he began chanting,

''_**O Incandescent Locus, Annihilate The Vulgar Before Me!...Spiral Flare!**_'' Naruto yelled as he triggered the arte, suddenly A Fire Ball appeared in front of Naruto and began to increase in size, After a few seconds the fire was as big as a Boulder, The fire ball flew toward the Dummy, As soon as the Fire ball Touch the dummy there was a huge explosion much bigger than the basic fire ball arte, the end result was that the dummy was blown into many Pieces, what ever was left of the dummy was cover in flames, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the sight in awe of it's power, Naruto turned back to them, gave them the scrolls and spoke,

''You two will have to study these to perfect them, But remember they drain Chakura easily so do over do it, believe me Chakura exhaustion can be very unpleasant'' Naruto said. The two nodded in understanding. As they talked they were unaware of they Sensei was at the bridge watching them.

''I must say, That was an impressive display'' Kakashi said from behind them, The three Genin turned around to find their Sensei walking towards them with a smile on his face,

''Morning Kakashi-Sensei'' Naruto said, your rather early today,

''Yeah well I decided to start our day off early today, besides The Hokage urged me to bring you guy's there early, he has a surprise for you all'' Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke instantly remembered what Sarutobi said to them last night, Sakura however rose an eye brow to this as she didn't here what Sarutobi said last night,

''Surprise?'' She asked, Kakashi smiled at her reaction,

''Don't worry you'll find out when you guy's get there, come on let's go'' he said,

15 Minutes Later: The team reached the front door of the Hokage's office, Kakashi knocked on the door, They heard Sarutobi ordering them to enter, They enter and found Hiruzen sitting behind his desk still dealing with piles of paper work, and Iruka standing next to him,

''Morning Iruka-Sensei'' Naruto called out to his older brother figure, Iruka smiled,

''Morning Naruto''he Said in a warm tone, Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

''Right, Now That you all are here, we can begin'' he said, He then pulled out a Small scroll and gave it to Sakura,

''Here's your pay from yesterday's mission'' Sarutobi said Sakura accept the scroll, Naruto took this time to speak.

''So what's the surprise you were talking about last night? He asked, The Hokage smiled and spoke.

''How would you all like to go on your very first C-Ranked mission?'' He asked, The three genin's eye's instantly lightened up,

''What seriously?'' Sasuke asked'' Sakura also looked happy about this, Naruto Gave a his trademark grin,

''Finally I was wondering when we were going to get the chance'' Naruto said, Kakashi was also happy that his students were finally going to get the chance to gain outside experience, However there was one Chunin who disagreed with the Sandimei's choice,

''Hokage-Sama they just graduated two months ago, Are you sure that they are ready for this? Iruka asked,

''Iruka I know your are concerned about their safety especially Naruto's, but tn they will eventually have to venture into the outside world'' Sarutobi said

''I know...but...'' Iruka was beginning to say but he was cut off.

''Try not to worry about us so much Iruka-Sensei, We will be fine, beside I already have quite a bit outside experience'' Naruto said, Sarutobi,Iruka, and Kakashi rose an eyebrow to this, Naruto continued,

''If it would make you feel better how about we make this into a joint mission then'' he said, Sarutobi thought it over for a second, and answered.

''That sound like a great idea'' he said, he then turned his attention to Iruka, ''Will this be okay with you?'' he asked the Chunin, Iruka nodded,

''Yes'' Iruka answered, Sarutobi nodded,

''Very well then'' He said, He then turned his attention back to Naruto,

''Now which team would you like to bring along for the mission?'' Sarutobi asked

''I would like to bring Team Kurenai with us, if that's okay'' Naruto said, Sarutobi smiled a little, he already knew that two of Naruto's best friends since before the academy were on that team, Sarutobi nodded and motioned Anbu, One Anbu ninja appeared.

''What is it you ask of my Hokage-Sama'' The Anbu asked

''Please Notify Team Kurenai to come to my office immediately'' he Ordered,

''Yes Hokage-Sama'' The Anbu said with a bow and Left the office in a swirl of leaves, It only took a few minutes for the team to appear as they were just on their way to the tower to accept their daily Missions, They entered the office and were surprised to see that not only the hokage was waiting for them, but also team seven, Kiba and Hinata Instantly smiled when they saw naruto who was smiling back at them,

''He guy's, how are things goin?'' Naruto asked

''Fine, How about you?'' Hinata asked

''Great actually'' Naruto said,

''So coming to get another list of those boring missions?'' Kiba Asked, Naruto had a huge smirk come across his face

''Actually, we are just now getting our first C-Ranked mission'' He said, Kiba's eye's instantly widened,

''Seriously?, Dude I can't believe that you got one before I did!'' He said.

''Actually were not doing the mission alone'' Naruto said, Team eight became confused at this,

''Huh what do you mean by-'' Kiba began to say but stopped when he saw Naruto's grin get even wider, It was then that they understood what he meant,

''YAHOO!'' Kiba cheered, as he pumped his fist into the air, Hinata Smiled, and Shino broke character for a split second as he make a small smirk, Kurenai also smiled.

''So you actually got us a C-Ranked mission, I should really thank you for that, I'm not usually one to complain but even I was really at my limit with these D-Ranked missions'' She said.

''No thanks needed Kurenai-Sensei'' Naruto said,

''Who is our client?'' Kakashi asked, Sarutobi pushed the button for the intercom,

''Please send in our client'' He said A few seconds later An old man who smelt of Alcohol and was slightly drunk walked into the office slightly stumbling in his step, he took a swig of Sake and then looked at the team.

''I thought I asked for protection from your best ninja, Not a bunch of Brats, I bet they would piss themselves at the first sign of trouble'' He said with a slight drunken slur, Kiba and Sakura looked like they were jump the old man right then and there, while Kurenai, Hinata, Kakashi and Naruto glared, Naruto decided to teach the old man a lesson, he began to silently cast an arte, Everyone felt naruto's Chakura rise only for a second, they noticed the edges of the glyph below their feet was a blue color,

''_**Splash...**_'' Naruto said silently as he released the arte, the next second a torrent of water came down on the old man, It not only surprised him, it also made him somber, Everyone had to hold in either a laugh or chuckle at the old man's misfortune, Naruto them spoke.

''Hopefully that will show you that we are more than capable to handle this mission, I wouldn't be wise to under estimate us just because were kids'' He said with a smile, The old man looked at Naruto and saw the Smile on his face, He instantly at the blond as that smile told him that he was the one who completely drenched him. But also he was impressed that he could pull off something like that.

''Humph, Maybe you not as bad as I first though'' He said with a bit of a small grumble, ''My name is Tazuna the Great Bridge Builder, and I expect you all to give your lives to protect me'',

'' No need to worry, You are in good hands sir, you can sure of that'' Kakashi said, Tazuna nodded, Sarutobi then spoke.

''Alright you have your mission, Everyone is dismissed however Naruto and Kakashi will stay here, we have something to discuss. Naruto and Kakashi nodded, Everyone else left the office to go and Ready themselves for the trip, Once everyone was outside, Kakashi, Sarutobi and Iruka turned their attention to Naruto, Naruto knew what they were going to ask and sighed,

''Look's like i'm going to have to explain what I meant earlier'' he said

''Yes Please do'' Hiruzen said, Naruto nodded and began to explain the problem's about the monsters that are scattered all over the world, from one that looked completely Harmless to Ones that made you Shit your Pants. He also explained the common problems with Bandits which told that the blond already had his first kill,After he was done Every one was surprised of how humanity Didn't become Extinct from the Monsters Constant attacks, In retrospect it was like the Forest of Death but much more larger and dangerous.

''Well that's good that you have so much experience in survival skill, Now I won't have to worry about you freezing up when ever there's a bad situation, So I'm to have to rely on you to keep everyone else out of trouble'' Kakashi said with an eye smile, Naruto nodded in agreement. He suddenly remembered about what he had planned the night before.

''Ah yes, before I forget, I would like to make a request'' He said. Sarutobi rose an eyebrow to this.

''What is it my boy'' Hiruzen asked,

''I would like a request an audience with the Fire Dymiyo in Two Months time'' Naruto answered. here was utter silence after he said those words, Every bodies jaws hit the floor as they heard his request, They couldn't believe that just a mere genin was asking to personally speak with the Fire Dymiyo, Sarutobi quickly regained himself.

''Naruto, do you have any idea what you are asking?'' He asked with an incredulous look, Your asking for something that only a Kage or High Council Member have the privilege of having. What reason would you have to talk with the Fire Dymiyo?'',

''I have a plan that could greatly benefit not only this village but also all of fire country, And I need the approval of the Fire Dymiyo to do it , all I can hope is that he agrees'' Naruto said, Sarutobi couldn't help but smile as he listened to Naruto's words.

'_He's just like his father, always a big planner , But I have to wonder what is that boy up to?' _He thought.

''Alright i'll see what I can do, In two month's time the Chunin Exam's will take place here in this village, I can give an invitation to the Fire Dymiyo,'' Sarutobi said.

''Thank you, Hokage-Sama'' Naruto said, Sarutobi then dismissed Kakashi and Naruto to prepare for their mission, However as they turned to leave the room, they sensed another person in the room, Naruto Smirked as he recognized the Chakura signature, he immediately pulled out a kunai and threw it at the wall, as it made contact there was a startled yell before the Camouflage tarp slowly slid down revealing a small kid roughly around the age of eight, he sported a brown shirt, black shinobi pants, blue Shinobi Sandals, and lastly a long blue Scarf around his his neck.

''Nice try Konohamaru, but your going to have to do better than that to defeat me.'' Hiruzen said with a smile,

''Shoot!, I was so close!'' Konohamaru Shouted.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Grandson of the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohamaru and Naruto met about a month ago the day after he and his teammate's passed the Genin Survival Exam,

(Flash Back One Month Ago In Sarutobi's Office): Naruto and Sarutobi were discussing more about the new curriculum for the Academy, Their Talks were cut short when someone barged into the office,

''PREPARE YOURSELF OLD MAN!'' A small kid with a yellow shirt with a long blue scarf, Charged at Sarutobi with a wooden kunai in his hand, the kid suddenly tripped over the scarf and fell face first to the floor, Naruto And Hiruzen Sweat dropped, 

_'Is this Kid for real,' Naruto thought,_

''Honorable grandson, Are you alright?'' A Glasses wearing shinobi asked as he walked into the office, the ninja caught sigh of naruto and began to glare hatefully at him, which Naruto shrugged off, The boy began to stir, 

''Some one tripped me'' he said as he push himself up from the ground, He looked around and saw Naruto,

''YOU, IT WAS YOU WHO TRIPPED ME WASN'T IT!'' He accused as he point at the blond. Naruto didn't know why but for some reason he was getting rather annoyed by the kid.

''No I didn't, you tripped over your own scarf you little brat'' Naruto said.

''Hold your tongue heathen!, The boy you are speaking to his the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage!,Apologize to him now!, The glasses were Ninja Said, Naruto turned his head to the little kid and rose an eyebrow, 

''So your the grandson of the old man huh?'' Naruto said, 

''That's right, So you better so me some respect!'' The kid said, Naruto's left eye brow twitched with irritation, but kept a smile on his face,

''Let see, How about no.'' He said, Naruto then lifted his hand an gave a hard chop to the top of the boy's head, The boy crouched down holding on to his head in pain, The glasses wearing ninja just froze a he saw what happened.

_'This one is different'_ He thought as he rubbed his head, Naruto them spoke.

''Remember kid, Respect is earned not given, just because your the grand son of the hokage doesn't mean that people are going to respect you, especially if it's any enemy ninja'' he said sternly. He turned to the Hokage, 

''Well I better get going I still have something to take care of, We'll save the rest of the discussion for a later time, so if you'll excuse me'' He said as he bowed and left out the office, unaware that the kid recovered from the small headache and began following him. 

The glasses wearing Ninja recover from his shock.

''Honorable Grand Son, Are you ok- He stopped as he failed to spot the kid, ''Huh where is he?'', Sarutobi spoke

''While you were still in shock, he ran off after naruto'' He Answered. The glasses wearing ninja's eye's widened,

''The Honorable Grandson is out there with that Heathen?, I can not allow that!,'' he said as he ran out the office in hopes of saving the kid. Sarutobi sighed,

''Damn these people and their ignorance'' he said with Irritation before he went back to dealing with the huge stacks of paper work that seem to never end.

Naruto walked along the main road heading towards Ichiraku for lunch, He nearly stopped when he sensed someone behind him, Looking back he found that someone was indeed following him, It was the same kid that he confronted just a few minutes ago, He saw the kid hiding by the fence, pulling a Camouflage Tarp over himself, the Tarp matched the path but his feet was sticking out of the bottom.

'_This kid really needs to work on his Camouflage skills, other wise he'll end up getting himself killed' _He thought, He sighed and turned around.

''Alright kid, I know your there! Show your self,'' He said.

''I see the rumors about you are true, You really are good''.

''You give me too much credit kid, Your doing the Jutsu all wrong, You were holding It sideways''.

''Huh?'' Konohamaru Exclaimed as he looked at the Tarp, ''Oh I Guess it is''.

''Don't your sensei teach you any of this'' Naruto asked. The kid looked down at the ground.

''No he doesn't, He only teaches me about the quick way of being a Hokage''. Naruto's eye's twitched in irritation.

''Jeez it's no wonder you Jutsu is so bad, Listen kid there's no easy way to being a hokage, there is much more then learning Jutsu and winning wars,'' He said. Konohamaru listen intently to Naruto's words.

''Then what is the true purpose of being a Hokage?'' The kid asked

''The purpose of Be Hokage, is to be a leader of man, To give your life to defending the life of others,

You must serve and earn the respect of the people, I should know I plan on being on myself,''Naruto said, Konohamaru couldn't help but to respect the blond. He heard about Naruto's achievements just a few day's ago, From his view point he already had the mentality, the skill and the drive to become Hokage. He snapped out of his stupor as naruto spoke to him.

''So you plan to become Hokage right? '' Naruto asked, The boy nodded.

'_This kid certainly has the drive, I can see it in his eye's, He's got some real potential_' he thought.

''By the way, What your Name kid?'' Naruto asked 

''My Name is Konohamaru Sarutobi!, Future Hokage!'' The kid shouted, Naruto Smiled At the kid enthusiasm. 

'_He reminds me of myself when I was little' he thought. _Naruto was about to talk again but was cut_ short _when he felt a presence.

**A/N: Sorry everyone but i'm too lazy to write the whole thing, the scene is the same as the Cannon, The only thing is changed is that Naruto used Fire Ball and pretty much Knocked the jounin out, Okay the Jounin's Name is Ebisu if you all didn't find out.**

Flash Back End.

Ever since then, Sarutobi told Konohamaru the truth about him being young again, with that He began his grandson in his style, Naruto also pitched in and helped with the training by teaching him Strike and basic Magic Artes, by the end of the first month Konohamaru was at the level of a high Genin, Naruto also came to view Konohamaru as a younger brother figure, it reminded him of the relation he had with Yuri and Karol.

''You've certainly gotten better at hiding your presence'' Naruto said with a proud smile, Konohamaru Grind, Happy This that his older brother complemented him,

''Thanks Bro'' He said happily, Naruto realized that they were running late.

''Alright See ya little bro, I'll teach you more Strike and Magic artes when I get back alright?'' He said, Konohamaru nodded. Naruto and Kakashi left the office to prepare for their mission,he team few minutes they finished packing their gear and met the rest of the team along with Kotaro Waiting for them.

''Alright is everyone ready?'' Kakashi asked, as he and naruto walked up to the group.

''Yep, Ready when you are'' Kiba said excited about taking a mission out side of the village for the first time, Everyone else also nodded in agreement. With that they all departed for the land of Waves.

15 minutes after leaving the front gate, Everyone took a Diamond formation around Tazuna, in case of any surprise attacks, While they walked the others see that Tazuna was a nervous wreak, he was sweating bullets, They got the suspicion that he was hiding something, however they decided confront him about it later, Sakura broke the silence.

''So Tazuna-San, does that wave village have any other ninja?'' She asked. Tazuna was about to answer but answer, but Kakashi beat him to the punch.

''Actually no they don't, Wave is a small Village that is completely surrounded by water, and isolated from the rest of the other countries, it is part of water Country, and it is under it's protection from the closest ninja village in Kiri, However due to the civil war that there in right now they barely have any ninja to deploy'' Kakashi answered,

''So basically were the only other protection that Wave has at the moment?'' Naruto asked,

''Exactly'' Kakashi said. The group continued until they passed a small puddled, Naruto instantly felt something was off.

'_A puddle?, but It hasn't rained in a few days'_ he thought, he looked at the rest of the team to find that they also noticed the puddle,.Just as they passed it two Shinobi appeared from the puddle, both of them moving at breakneck speed, before anybody could react Kakashi and Kurenai were surrounded in a barbed cable and immediately shredded to pieces.

''One Down'' The Ninja said

The Genin were surprised only for a second before they reacted, Naruto slung his arm our as a Sword appeared in his Right hand and charged the two ninja's, Sasuke and Kiba Followed behind to assist, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino stayed behind and took a defensive position around Tazuna, Shino had his bug fly around them just in case the two ninja decided to aim for Tazuna, Sasuke threw the Kunai at the chain, the Kunai's wedged it self in between the cable forcing the ninja back to a tree, the two ninja pulled to try and pry the cable loose but found that it wouldn't budge, the two detached the cable from their gauntlets and charged once again one going for while the other went for Tazuna, Naruto intercepted one of the ninja and block the gauntlet with his sword, He quickly parried the gauntlet and unleashed an Strike arte,

''_**BRUTAL FANG !**_'' Naruto yelled as he unleashed a Barrage of punches knocking the first ninja out. The second ninja went after Tazuna but was intercepted by Sasuke and Kiba, The Ninja tried to strike at Kiba first, Kiba quickly Ducked under the strike and countered with an rising uppercut launching the ninja in the air, Sasuke Jumped in the air towards the ninja and did and strike arte he learned from the book he studied,

''_**HAVOC STRIKE!**_'' He yelled as he did an brought the heel of his foot down on top of the ninja's head, forcing the ninja to fall even faster to the ground, the ninja hit the ground with a loud thud, the impact instantly knocked him out. **A/N: Sorry if this wasn't any better, i'm not really good at making action scenes, I can think it in my head, but it harder to put it into words.**

Once the two ninja knocked out Naruto brought out a roll of Ninja Wire, With the help of Kiba and Sasuke they successfully tied to the two Shinobi to a tree, Once they were done Naruto called out.

''Alright just how long do you two plan on hiding there?'' He asked, just as he said that, Kurenai and Kakashi appeared from the forest.

''Very good, you all handled the situation far better than I have expected'' Kakashi said with a smiled on his face,

''Indeed, I have to admit, I thought that at least one of you would freeze up, however you surpassed my expectations'' Kurenai added with and equal smile. The smile left as she turned her attention towards Tazuna who was now Nervous than what he was at the beginning of the mission. Naruto sent a stern gaze towards Tazuna as he spoke.

''So...mind telling us why these ninja are after you? He asked,

''I-I don't know what your talking about.'' Tazuna said in a scared tone,

''Oh? I think you do, The two Ninja we fought weren't any ordinary Ninja' there the Demon Brother's Gozu and Meizu, Former Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village. You lied to us old man Now Explain yourself!'' Naruto said in a dark tone still keeping his gaze on Tazuna.

''All Right All Right, i'll Talk, Yes I lied about my request, The real reason why I need you is because that i'm am being targeted by a man named Gato. Kurenai and Kakashi's Eyes widened.

''Gato? You Mean the same one who's the owner of Gato's Shipping Industries?'' Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded.

''Um, Who is that Kakashi-Sensei?'' Sakura asked

''Gato is a man who is know to be the most richest man in the world, he owns a company that ships supplies all over the five great countries,

''Yes that's right'' Tazuna said, ''However that is just a front for what he really does behind the scenes, The man runs a crime syndicate that ships illegal Substances and runs Hostels, He has a hold on our Country, He's bleeding us dry of our money and food, Kidnapping Women and Children, we can't even raise enough money to pay any other Ninja village, If we so much as much go against him he will have us killed by public execution as an example to the other villagers'' Tazuna Explained.'' If we can finish the bridge then we will finally be free.

Naruto's blood began to boil as he heard Tazuna's story, it reminded him of those corrupt council members back in Zahpias, mainly Ragou in particular, Tazuna Continued.

''Please you must protect me until the bridge is finished,

''What is the purpose of building a bridge do in breaking the hold of a tyrant?'' Kiba asked

''Think about for a second, Wave as of right now can only be reached through boat, If the bridge were complete then people from other lands could come in much easier and their trade would start up again, even better then it was, But at the same time it would also bring unwanted attention to Gato'' Naruto explained. Kiba nodded in comprehension.

Kakashi tuned his attention to Tazuna and said, '' Well I really can say that I pity you, but there is still the fact that you lied to us and put us all in danger, However you just might get you request since this is

a team decision'', Kurenai turned her attention to the rest of the team and spoke.

''Well, What do you all think, Should we continue this or head back?''she asked

''I want to continue the mission, now that I heard everything that's happening, I can't back out of this, I wouldn't forgive myself if I did'' Naruto said with determination.

''I Agree, I really can't go back on this either, I know that it sound like were being heroic, but we just can't let this sit.'' Kakashi nodded and turned to the others.

''Do the rest of you feel the same way?'' He asked, They all nodded.

''Alright then'', he said turning back to Tazuna, You seem to be in luck, we will continue the mission,k y Tazuna smiled with gratitude,

''Thank you all so much He said'' With that the team Continued their mission, Unaware of the Danger they were about to face. Along their Path.

In side a small hideout in the land of waves, A man was sitting a couch, He wore a pair of Military Pant's, Black Shinobi Sandals, And no shirt, his face was wrapped up in Bandages using it as a mask, he had a Head band of the mist across his forehead, he was hold a huge sword across his shoulders and glaring at a rather short man in a business suit and a pair of shades who was glaring back at the man on the couch.

''So The demon brother were defeated by a bunch of genin?, Hmm Interesting'' The Ninja said

''Those two were beaten by a bunch of brats. I pay you good money to kill that old man and I expect you to get it done!'' The Man Shouted, The Ninja lifted his sword and pointed at the man,

''You should worry about that, They probably on because of the jounin that's traveling along with them, I'll deal with them personally'' he said

''I expect you to do what I pay you for, if not then our agreement is over!'' The man yelled as he walked out the door.

The ninja smirked under his mask.

''Well now, this might be just might actually be worth my time, Don't you agree?'' He asked a masked person.

''Yes, It's been a while since had some fun'' A feminine voice said.

The team continued their path down to land of waves towards Tazuna's house, they previously used a boat in order to get to wave, Placing Sasuke and Naruto at point, Shino and Kiba were place on the right, Hinata and Sakura were placed on the left, Kakashi and Kurenai took up the rear in case of surprise attack's, as they walked down the road sasuke sensed another presence to the left of their position, He quickly grabbed a kunai and threw towards the bushes, Naruto went to take a look and found a small white rabbit, Right then and there he knew something was off, He picked the rabbit up and walked back to the group. Kakashi gave a close look at the small animal.

''Something's not right here'' Kakashi sad

''What do you mean sensei'' Sakura asked.

''The only time when a rabbit fur turns white is during winter, but it's in the middle of spring, Which means that this creature is not from this country,'' Kakashi said, As he said that he suddenly heard a sort of whistling sound heard straight toward them,

''EVERYONE GET DOWN!'' Kakashi Shouted. Naruto and Sasuke Grabbed Tazuna and Dove, Everyone else quickly ducked down as a huge sword flew over their heads, The Blade stopped when it cleaved into the tree in front of them, the team looked up to find a Ninja on the Handle of the Blade. Everyone could feel the bad vibe coming off the ninja and readied themselves for battle. The ninja looked at Kakashi and Kurenai and smirked,

''Well what do ya know, looks like i'm going to get some fun out of this after all, The famous Sharingan Kakashi and The Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai'' The Ninja said. Akamaru and Kotaro began growling at the Ninja.

''Momochi Zabuza, The Missing Nin of the Hidden Mist, A.K.A The Demon of the Mist'' Kakashi said as he Narrowed his eye's.

'_I have a feeling that this is going to get real Nasty' Naruto though_

**A/N: Whew Finally Done, Sorry if my English skills aren't the best, like I said before my I've out of school for a while and gotten quite rusty, So I'm going to brush up on my English skill and hopefully make the chapter better for you all, Anyway I Hope you all liked this, I'm still trying to make the action scene's as good as possible. But I still need everyone's help, It would help if you all can give Examples of Action and Comedy Scenes. **

**Okay I that some of you might have been caught off guard a bit about me making a more Ferocious Tora, I Kinda got the idea from an old cat I use to have when I was just 6 years old, ****This cat was utterly huge, And feared no one, It would attack people it didn't like, I was much worse if you tried to corner it, that cat attack you like a wild tiger, and the end result would be you getting next to 50 or 60 stitches, on you face and if possible on you groin. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, And I'm sorry if I took too long to up date, I had some trouble doing this chapter. **

**Well I gotta go, I'll try to finish the next chapter As fast as I can and to the best of my abilities, Until then Ja Ne**

**P.S. I have another story in mind that may becoming out before the Sixth or Seventh Chapter. Be sure to keep an eye out for it.**


	8. Authors Notes

**A/N: Hello everyone, This is Soul Reaper here with news on the story Tsukikage, I've decided to go back and edit as much as i can, instead of starting all over, Editing is much more easier and less troublesome, Anyway I'm sorry for the long delay for the next chapter, I had bad writers block, and also i was working on the first chapter on another story that's going to be published by the end of this month, Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story I'm just taking my time here, i noticed that i rushed this one a little to fast and made a crap load of mistakes, So I'm going back and fixing them, Well Expect chapter 6 of Tsukikage to be here in a week or so, I really hope you enjoy this, Well gotta get to work, that you for your support, Until then See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello there fellow readers and writers, this is SoulReaper here coming to you to tell you that Tsukikage will be taken down and rewritten, I've come to find out that my story has way to many gaps and loops that I don't know where the story is going anymore, so to rectify this I'm going to completely redo the story and possible change the title, I've decided, to keep Naruto in the village, also some characters that I planned on changing like haku for one, I've decided to keep him the way he is, Haku will be male, Sasuke will not be bashed by the way, seriously people you all are getting too carried away with that, also I will be adding original characters in the story line, also there may be paring between the Naruto and Tov characters, like Yuri lowel and Anko, they may make a good pair, I won't say anymore on the paings, also there may be some recurring villains showing up in the Naruto world, if you can guess up one villain from the tov game, the congrats, but don't tell anyone else please.

Any of you who wanted another chapter, I a deeply sorry for disappointing you all, my only hope is that you will for give me and be patient, to make it up to you, I am working on more stories that may keep you all satisfied, here are the list of the stories.

Naruto/Sengoku Basara: The crimson crow

Naruto/Sengoku Basara: Revival of the one eyed dragon

Naruto/Tales of the abyss: No title yet

Naruto/Vanquish: No title yet

Naruto/Self insert, video game character alias: No title yet

Naruto/Borderlands: Not title yet.

Alright that's my list, hope this get you curiosity up,

Ok!... That's all for now, until then Ja Ne! P.S. I there's anyone who can help me make title for some of my stories that would be very helpful.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey there guys, this is SoulNinja here coming to you all with a small update on what I have planned for this sory and others, First off let me apologize for my long hiatus,there were many ideas going through my head and I had to sort things out, I also had to deal with a few other things here and there, I did'nt have much time to do this, I plan on going to job corp pretty soon, and I have to et everything in order.

Okay finally after much brainstorming and gameplaying, school planning, etc. I've finally came up with more ideas for the Tsukikage story.

First i'm am going to change the name of the story, I don't know what i'm naming yet, but I'll come out with something, at first I was going to have Naruto leave the leaf and make one of his own, but I found out that I got a little ahead of myself and decided to came down with it a little, so Naruto will stay and most likely become Hokage of the village later on.

Second. I've decided to have Naruto not only learn Arts, but jutsu as well, as previously he copied the who scroll of sealing that basically holds all the leafs known jutsu, he will also learn more as Kyuubi has quite a bit of knowledge himself.

Third. Naruto will have other skills such as, Cooking, and engineering,and alchemy since this will take place after the tales of vesperia story, Naruto will help rita with hea research when she finally finds alternative means of using power, so it will be another huge industrial age for the vesperia world, weapons included, Naruto researched ways of using Artes with out aer, after a while he found a way to do it, with Kyuubi's help he developed something similar to blastia, only this type allows the user to use their inner power instead of absorbing the aer from the world.

Fourth. As you probably already concluded from the previous ideas I just listed, Naruto will be extremely intelligent, calm collected and calculating, however he will still keep his sense of humor and and will at time get wild when he gets lost in the moment, his calm demeanor will only show during serious situations.

And finally Fifth: As for Naruto's strength, he will have the strength of a Jounin at first then and get stronger as time goes on, there will be at times where he will have trouble with enemies, mostly Akatsuki, and possibly orochimaru, he will use his wit to come out either to escape or to win the battle.

Okay that's all for now, I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the long wait, expect the first chapter sometime in November, please just be a little patient, if you guys want something to read, give The red haired noble a good look, I also decided to make a...Yaoi story, i'm currently working on the blueprints for that, I think I might post it by mid or late November, and my latest Red hired noble chapter is due by either tomorrow night or monday afternoon.

Well thats all for now, please be a little more patient with me, I will ensure that I will give you guys a good story here.

Until next time this is SoulNinja signing off. JA NE.


End file.
